Appât saison 2 : Story of Théo
by juliabakura
Summary: Suite de la fanfiction l'appât. Choix multiple. 7 fins. Vous incarnez Théo et vous allez devoir aider Balthazar qui n'a plus que la moitié de son âme.
1. Intro

**Appât Saison 2 :**

_**Pour l'âme d'un demi-diable.**_

_**(Histoire de Théo)**_

* * *

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages dont il est question dans ces fanfictions ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de ces créateurs : Bob Lennon, Joueur du grenier, Sébastien Rassiat, Krayn, Mahyar. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation de cette fiction. Les actions, PNJ et lieux utilisés dans ces fictions ne sont en aucun cas le reflet des opinions de leur créateurs. Merci et bonne lecture_

Raiting : T

* * *

_**Avant-propos :**_

Vous vous souvenez de l'appât, la première saison qui se finissait par Balthazar n'ayant que la moitié de son âme encore vivante... Oui, je vous ai fait patienter pas mal d'année. Et j'en suis la première désolée.

Je me rattrape aujourd'hui avec enfin la Fanfiction dont vous êtes le héro !

Oui, ça m'a mit pratiquement trois longues années pour pouvoir écrire cette fiction. Je m'excuse d'avance des fautes que vous allez retrouver dans cette histoire et des nombreuses notifications que vous allez recevoir. Je suis obligée de publier l'ensemble des chapitres en même temps.

(c'est pour ça qu'à minuit, je m'attaques de suite à envoyer l'ensemble des chapitres pour que vous ayez tout le 1er Août 2019.)

Merci à mes bêta Lecteur, qui ont lu les brouillons : SunWings, Klervia, Wolf.

Merci à Shueino d'avoir supporter mes nombreuses interrogations lors des écritures des différentes fictions.

Merci à ma petite soeur d'avoir supporter mes crises de délires xD

Merci à Myfanwi aussi, on a pas mal de délire également.

Et merci à vous qui entrez dans cette fiction dont vous êtes le héro.

* * *

**Allez, assez discuter, **

**Venons aux règles :**

Le prélude vous amènera à plusieurs choix qui n'auront pas de conséquence pour la suite de l'histoire. Il sera indiqué à quel chapitre vous devrez vous rendre. Il sera inscrit le titre de ce chapitre que vous pourrez retrouver en haut et bas de page à votre droite. Au lieu de cliquer "next", allez sur la flèche et sélectionner le chapitre du même titre.

Il y a un prélude : deux fins de prélude, 47 chapitres et 7 fins différentes.

Après le prélude, tous vos choix auront une conséquence sur votre fin.

Vous aurez besoin d'un dé de 100 pour certains chapitres. Si vous n'en possédez pas un à vos côtés, il existe sur internet des dés virtuels pour faire vos lancers.

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.

Je ne sais pas si je referais une fanfiction de ce genre (ou peut être avec plusieurs personnes.)

Sur ce ! Bonne lecture et bon jeu à vous !

J'espère que vous aurez la fin qui vous plaira.

_Bacciolino._

_(PS : Update ! Merci à toi pour m'avoir indiqué qu'il manquait un chapitre !)_

* * *

**Prélude : Au clair de la lune :**

Sur un chemin où chantonne les oiseaux, siffle le vent doux sur le visage de nos aventuriers. Mais même la douce brise ne semble pas les rassurés.

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon était en très mauvaise posture. Après avoir été kidnappé et enfermé, le mage s'était vu retiré la moitié de son âme. Alors qu'il tentait de protéger son père démoniaque. Enoch était à ses côtés, inquiet pour son fils. Il ne voulait pas le laisser une seule seconde seul. Il avait tellement peur, car sans l'autre moitié de son âme, Balthazar pouvait mourir rapidement. S'effacer comme la flamme d'une bougie sous le souffle de cette brise. N'étant que demi-diable, Balthazar n'avait pas la même résistance que son père.

Évidemment, les diables n'étaient pas sans surveillance. Théo et Viktor veillaient sur le grain. Ils voulaient s'assurer qu'Enoch, même privé de la moitié de ses pouvoirs, n'allait pas les trahir pour commettre les pires méfaits. Voir pour les éliminer. Du moins, c'était le point de vue de Théo. Viktor voyait la scène d'un autre œil. Il voyait devant lui un père s'inquiétant pour son fils. Tout comme, l'aurait fait le magister envers son fils adoptif. Théo était plus inquiet pour B.O.B. Craignant qu'il ne soit qu'un bouclier pour le diable.

Grunlek observait patient les diables et hommes de lumières. Il était accompagné de près par Adam, l'homme panthère. Le métamorphe restait vigilant à tout ce qui pouvait être dangereux sur la petite Kavitchie. Sa protégée le temps d'une mission. Une jeune demi-élémentaire de glace, magicienne, qui faisait la route avec le demi-élémentaire rôdeur. La jeune demoiselle avait du mal à parler avec le rôdeur. L'un et l'autre étaient silencieux. Ils ne se regardaient pas. Même s'ils avaient les mêmes pouvoirs, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voulait offrir la possibilité de se connaître. Flocon arriva avec Icy en dansant ravivant légèrement les sourires de leur maître, pour essayer d'apaiser le trouble de la situation actuelle.

Ils ne leur falurent peu de temps pour arriver dans un village. Un endroit calme et paisible, loin des tumulte des journées passés, de la menace qui ombrageait l'horizon et la vie de ses deux êtres magiques. Tout le monde se retourna devant la procession particulière qui se présentaient dans les rues de cette bourgade. A vrai dire, le groupe ne passaient pas inaperçu. Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, entre l'inquiétude pour son fils et l'envie d'arriver vers l'endroit précis du rendez-vous, Enoch essayer de paraître devant les civils comme quelqu'un de détacher et de calme.

Soudain, le diable s'arrêta près d'une petite échoppe. L'odeur du pain venait titiller les narines de notre cuisinier nain. Icy remonta sur l'épaule de son maître demi-élémentaire, tandis que Flocon se cacher proche de la robe de Kavitchie. Adam se camoufla dans une épaisse cape afin de ne pas attirer l'attention, tandis que Théo et Viktor s'échangeaient des regards interrogateur.

Balthazar avait toujours aussi mal. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si cela été la réalité, un rêve, ou s'il sombrait dans les pénombres des bras de la mort. Cette porte. Cette odeur. Ce bruit si familier quand Enoch toqua à cette échoppe. Et puis… Une voix féminine se fit entendre. Une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait parmi des milliers.

**« Enoch… Que…Que viens-tu faire ici ? »** souffla une dame au teint frais, le visage marqué des traces du temps. Les yeux noisettes brûlant à la fois d'amour et de dégoût face au diable. Ses longs cheveux grisonnant tombait magnifiquement le long de son épaule, qu'Enoch attrapa avec délicatesse. Elle aurait voulu le repousser, avant d'observer l'ensemble du groupe et d'identifier rapidement :

**« Balthazar. Mon fils ! Qu'as-tu fais à Mon fils Enoch ? »** s'écria la belle dame.

Enoch garda le regard baissé. A la fois blessé par les cris et les yeux remplis de haine de cette femme. Mais également par le sentiment d'impuissance concernant se qui s'était passé. Le piège dont son fils… Non, leur fils avaient été prisonnier.

La foule commençait à se poser des questions. Viktor le remarqua et prit la parole à son tour pour calmer la situation.

**« Ecoutez, madame. Nous sommes désolé de vous brusquer, mais nous aurions besoin d'un endroit pour aider notre ami à se reposer. Et seigneur Enoch nous a proposé de venir vers vous. »**

**« Entrez, je vous prépare une chambre. »** fit une voix rauque derrière la mère de famille.

Un homme de plus d'une cinquantaine d'année, à l'allure musculeuse, couvert de farine avec son tablier de boulanger, le visage rouge d'effort, accueillit le groupe avec des sentiments contraires.

Il semblait être rassuré en voyant deux membres de l'église de la lumière, avec un regard plus affectueux envers Théo qui portait B.O.B vers la chambre qu'indiqué la dame. Il fut un peu circonspect concernant les membres de cette équipe. Il n'avait jamais vu de Nain auparavant et il ne savait trop quoi penser et dire pour accueillir cette personne. Il vit en Shinddha et Kavitchie une force bien étrange, sans pour autant pouvoir la déterminer. Adam étant en retrait et un peu caché éveilla un peu de soupçon chez cet homme. Mais toute la colère et la rage était tourné vers Enoch. Ce diable. Il ne l'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Il savait qu'il n'était rien face à lui. Une poussière, un moucheron, un vague souffle, tandis que lui serait la montagne, le pic, la force qui l'écraserait quand il le voulait. Le diable qui lui avait kidnappé sa femme une première fois. Qui lui avait effacé ses souvenirs. Qui lui avait donné un fils. Qui l'avait abandonné. Le diable qui avait tourmenté Balthazar et maudit la famille. Ce diable, dont il avait à la fois peur et voulait vaincre pour protéger les siens. Ce diable… Qui semblait si fragile aujourd'hui, où Balthazar était rentré.

Fiévreux, blême, tremblant.

La mère de famille aida Théo a allongé Balthazar dans son lit. Une chambre qu'elle avait conservé pour des voyageurs aventuriers et peut être un jour voir le retour de son fils.

**« Ma…Maman… »** souffla faiblement Balthazar en ouvrant les yeux troubles.

**« Oui, c'est moi mon petit. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Je suis là. »**

Théo hésitait. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans cette situation familiale. Sa mère, il l'avait perdu il y a fort longtemps. Il aurait voulu revoir la douce main de sa mère caressait son visage, comme le fit cette dame envers le demi-diable. Et pourtant, le paladin inquisiteur voulait également resté au chevet de son ami. Celui dont il n'a pas pu aider. Dont il n'a pas été au secours. L'ami de toujours. Ce diable qu'il avait promis d'exterminer s'il allait trop loin.

**« Je… Je vais vous laissez… »** souffla Théo.

**« Maître paladin ! »** s'exclama la femme. **« Je me présente, Maria Lennon. Je suis désolée de vous paraître impolie par ma demande. Mais pourriez-vous transmettre des sorts de soin à mon fils ? Je vous en supplie. »**

Théo était surpris de cette demande. Il savait que cela n'allait pas le soigner. Il avait envie de tout dévoiler à cette femme. A cette mère de famille. Entraîné par cette supplication, il s'approcha doucement du mage. Il apposa ses mains devant le torse. Une douce lueur s'extirpa de ses paumes de main et raviva un peu de l'éclat de vie dans ce demi-diable.

**« Merci… Théo… »** souriait faiblement Balthazar.

Pendant ce temps, dans la maison, Enoch prit place avec le reste de la troupe dans la salle de vie. C'était un espace où le couple dormait et se réchauffer auprès d'un feu de cheminée. Une douce odeur de soupe s'évader d'une marmite dans le foyer. Grunlek aida à la préparation du repas, tandis qu'Enoch fit les présentation à l'homme devant eux.

**« Messieurs, je vous présente Léonard Lennon. Le père adoptif de mon fils. »** appuya le diable sans rancune, ni force de volonté, avant de nommer tous les membres de la troupe au boulanger.

**« Que viens-tu faire ici ? Tu es encore là pour faire souffrir ma femme et mon fils ? »** questionna durement Léonard, le regard froid vers le diable.

**« Je … Je… »** commença faiblement le dandy qui semblait être encore plus fragile face à cet humain.

**« Ce n'est pas de sa faute. »** commença faiblement Kavitchie en tenant contre elle le bord de sa cape.

Les yeux se tournèrent en sa direction, tandis qu'Adam lui tenait l'épaule.

**« Kavitchie… »**

**« Non, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Si j'avais mieux surveillé ma clé. Si j'avais su la protéger. Si je ne l'avais pas perdu…Tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Cet homme n'aurait pas tenté de kidnapper leur ami mage. Ma famille adoptive ne serait pas morte. Sire Enoch ne serait pas avec juste la moitié de son âme. »**

Icy et Flocon regardèrent tendrement la jeune demi-élémentaire. Délicatement, Flocon prit forme humaine pour attraper dans ses bras sa maîtresse, en la berçant tendrement.

**« Ce n'est pas de votre faute maîtresse. C'est l'esprit de cet homme qui est perverti par de sombre pensées. Et vous ignoriez tout de la clé, et du passif de cet alchimiste. »**

Icy hocha doucement de la tête, prés à réconforter la demoiselle. Shinddha ne savait pas trop pensée. A la fois perturbé par toute l'histoire. L'envie de vengeance qui le trainai comme un boulet à son pied, à la même manière que cette demoiselle.

Grunlek réfléchissait calmement en préparant le repas en compagnie D'Eden qui avait trouvé un coin près de la cheminée. Enoch restait silencieux, sur les traits de son visage, pouvait se lire de la fatigue physique à la suite du retirement d'une partie de son âme et mentale par le problème de son fils.

**« Ne réfléchissons pas à qui est la faute. »** souffla paisiblement Viktor depuis son fauteuil.

**« Comment ça ? »** interrogea Adam.

**« Le plus important en ce moment même, ce n'est pas de savoir qui a fauté. Mais comment nous pourrions aider Balthazar à aller mieux. Nous devons nous concentrer uniquement sur cet aspect du problème. Tous nos état de cœur. Nos mœurs. Nos soupçons de doutes doivent être effacé si nous voulons avancer. Les seules questions que nous devons avoir en tête sont : Où chercher Alcor le Sage ? Comment l'arrêter dans sa folie ? Comment rendre la partie d'âme manquante à Balthazar ? Et combien de temps nous avons devant nous ? Ensuite, nous nous mettrons en route pour aider notre ami. »**

La simplicité et clarté des mots semblaient rassuré Kavitchie. Elle comprenait qu'en pensant à des idées noires, cela ne l'avancerait à rien. Adam était toujours prêt à combattre, à aider ses alliés, même si à l'intérieur de lui, un soupçon de vengeance était toujours ardant dans son cœur. Flocon ainsi qu'Icy, bien que n'étant qu'invocation, avaient leurs idées propres. Ils acceptés cette idée. Ils étaient prêt au combat, à tirer leur capacité particulière de cette situation. Shinddha accepta volontiers les paroles, même si en lui couler une étrange envie dans le plus profond de son cœur. Grunlek était soulagé d'entendre un tel discours. Cela le motiva à aller plus loin dans les recherches. Léonard observait le diable face à lui. Les deux pères se jugeait du regard. L'humain était à la fois haineux par le fait d'apprendre que leur fils était en danger à cause d'un choix de vie. Mais en même temps, il était inquiet par l'attitude du diable. Si ce dernier était déjà en aussi mauvais état, alors que sa puissance est incroyable, qu'adviendra-t-il de Bob ? L'inquiétude planait également dans le cœur du diable. Les mots ne suffisaient pas à consoler la peine qui avait déchiré son être.

**« Bien. Qu'avons-nous comme information pour avancer dans cette quête ? »** souffla Théo en arrivant dans la salle de vie.

**« Comment va Balthazar ? »** demandèrent en même temps Léonard et Enoch.

**« Je l'ai stabilisé comme je pouvais. Je ne sais pas combien de temps son corps résistera. »** répondit l'inquisiteur sombre.

**« Comme je vous l'ai dit. »** reprit la magicienne en se tenant le bras. **« Un corps n'a que 3 jours pour supporter cette charge. Sans âme, le corps n'est qu'une coquille vide. Sans besoin, sans émotion. Puis la vie disparaît. »**

**« Donc, nous devons agir vite. A-t-on un moyen de retrouver cette pou…. Cet individu. »** reprit Théo avec un ton militaire.

**« Je peux le repéré avec une partie de mon âme. »** proposa Enoch. **« Même si la moitié de celle-ci n'est plus en moi, le restant vibre à l'approche d'un diable de ma lignée et par conséquent de tout ce qui se rapproche de mon âme. »**

**« Je pourrais essayer de pister avec mes capacités de rôdeurs. »** enchaîna Shinddha. **« Par ailleurs, votre ami Adam semble être doué de qualité qui pourrait nous aider. »**

Adam hocha positivement la tête à cette idée.

**« Je… Je peux peut être retrouvé la porte que cet alchimiste souhaite ouvrir. Il vaut prendre les devant et l'attraper là bas. Il doit s'y rendre encore plus rapidement, s'il ne veut pas que toute l'âme à l'intérieur de la pierre ne se détériore et ne détruise son plan. »**

Face à ces différents choix, Théo réfléchissait. Quand le Nain cuistot dit :

**« Il ne faut pas oublier B.O.B. Quelqu'un devrait rester à ses côtés pour prendre soin de lui. Et éviter tout soucis. Il faudra peut être des soins et de le protéger si quelque chose arrivait en ville. Sans vouloir vous offensez Monsieur Lennon. »**

Le boulanger ne semblait nullement vexé par les propos du nain. Il semblait être rassuré d'ailleurs de savoir son fils entouré et à la fois la ville être protégé.

**« Dans tous les cas, il faut partir dans la nuit et perdre le moins de temps possible. J'envoie un message à Mani pour qu'il nous rejoigne au plus vite. »** finit Théo avant de sortir vers l'extérieur. De siffler doucement pour voir arriver une sorte de colombe. Il mit un léger message où était inscrit les coordonnées de leur emplacement. Berça l'oiseau avant de la jeter dans le ciel.

_**« Nous avons besoin qu'il arrive vite. S'il te plaît. Dépêche-toi. »**_

La fin d'après-midi était nuageuse. Mais les aventuriers étaient prêt. Mani le double, avait réussi à retrouver ses alliés et s'était dépêché à les rejoindre pour leur aventure. Il fut certes étonné par la présence d'Enoch qu'il ne connaissait pas. Cependant, il resta discret et attendit les ordres des membres de l'église de la lumière.

Le plan avait été décidé. Théo restera sur place avec B.O.B afin de prendre soin de lui et d'utiliser ses pouvoir pour gagner un peu de temps. Du moins, si ce dernier avait des effets sur lui. Les autres aventuriers discuter encore de la manière de procéder. Allait-il prendre le chemin d'Enoch ? De Shinddha ? Ou de Kavitchie ? C'était leur histoire. Plus la sienne.

**« Je vous confie mon fils, paladin de la lumière. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à le laisser de côté. »** murmura Enoch en essayant de paraître dur et effrayant. Viktor s'approcha de son épaule afin de lui montrer que tout acte d'agression envers son fils adoptif était signe d'une future bataille.

**« Reste prudent Théo. »** ajouta le magister.

**« Je ferais de mon mieux. C'est plutôt pour toi que je dois dire cela. Fait attention à toi Viktor.** » commença le paladin à voix haute avant de murmurer : « Surtout quand il aura retrouvé ses pouvoirs. Soit encore plus prudent. »

Viktor frotta énergiquement les cheveux de son fils adoptif, avec un large sourire sur le visage.

**« Ce n'est pas au vieux sage que tu apprendra à faire la grimace. »**

Théo n'appréciait pas qu'on lui parle comme s'il était un enfant, un gamin encore innocent et inconscient du monde. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait une grande crainte au fond de lui. Toujours dans cet état, il attrapa l'habit de Viktor qui s'apprêtait à partir avec les autres aventuriers. La surprise fut de mise quand il vit une telle action.

**« Qui a-t-il Théo ? »**

* * *

_Nous commençons cher Lecteur à jouer ! Faites moi un jet de dés de 100 s'il vous plaît._

**Si vous faites entre 0 et 50 passé à la fin d'intro 1.**

**Si vous faites entre 51 et 100 passé à la fin d'intro 2.**


	2. Fin intro 1

_**Fin intro 1 :**_

Théo intimidé approcha son visage vers celui de Viktor. Doucement, les lèvres étaient à un ou deux centimètres de l'oreilles de l'aîné. Avec une voix délicate, remplie d'émotion et d'amour envers cette personne. Viktor, l'homme qui l'a éduqué, celui qui lui a enseigné une bonne partie de son savoir, cet individus qui a tenté de l'empêcher d'être paladin, pour ne pas le voir mourir. Cet force de la nature qui a vu grandir le père de Théo et travailler à ses côtés.

A lui, Théo murmura :

**« Soit prudent. Père. »**

Immédiatement, Théo voulu s'échapper, se cacher et enfouir les rares traces d'inquiétude qu'il avait sur le visage. Il voulait paraître fort, puissant aux côtés de ses alliés. Il n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses, surtout quand le diable est à ses côtés. Mais avec la situation de B.O.B. Avec tous les événements qui étaient arrivés, Théo avait peur de perdre le dernier parent encore en vie. Celui envers qu'il avait une dette.

Le paladin ne vit pas de grands bras l'attraper par le torse et l'attirer vers lui dans une accolade paternelle.

**« Merci fils. Je ferais attention. »**

Un léger tremblement était perceptible de la part de Théo. Viktor le senti. Il sentait que son petit poulain était sur le point de craquer. De pleurer. Il ne le retenu pas plus longtemps. Retira ses mains protectrices de son armure. Les pas de ce dernier et ceux des autres membres de l'équipe s'éloignèrent de l'inquisiteur. Théo n'osa pas se retourner. Les perles salés le longs de ses joues. Il savait qu'il allait les revoir. Qu'ils allaient réussir. Du moins à 99% . Ce petit pourcentage de doute était pourtant se qui lui procurer toutes ses émotions. Une fois que le silence était retombé, Théo retourna au chevet du pyromage.

_**Chapitre 1**_


	3. Fin intro 2

_**Fin intro 2 :**_

**« T'a un trou dans ton aube. Shin a du encore oublié une de ses flèches dans ton vêtement. »** souffla bêtement Théo, qui fit rire le reste du groupe, sauf Viktor et Enoch.

Le magister eu envie de prendre dans ses bras l'inquisiteur, mais ce dernier le repoussa légèrement :

**« On n'a pas le temps pour ça. Et puis, vous allez réussir votre mission. Alors allez y au lieu de perdre du temps avec les embrassades. »**

**« Toujours aussi délicat. »** sourit Grunlek.** « Bien, on te confie B.O.B. A plus tard. »**

L'ensemble du groupe avança sous le regard froid de Théo. Du moins c'est se qu'il essayait de faire croire. Une fois que les silhouettes s'étaient effacées dans l'horizon, Théo observa la main qui avait agrippé le vêtement de Viktor. Il connaissait la raison de ce geste, mais il refusait de l'admettre. Il refusait de laisser parler ses sentiments.

L'inquisiteur ferma quelques secondes les yeux avant de se rendre au chevet du demi-diable. Il allait accomplir sa mission.

_**Chapitre 1**_


	4. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

Le jour avait cédé à la nuit. Théo de Silverberg était resté au village, pour veiller sur B.O.B et sa famille. Surtout où cas où un danger viendrait ternir la vie du mage. Même si pour le paladin une autre menace ombragé ce hameau. Celle du retour des pouvoirs démoniaques de B.O.B, qui pourrait le transformer en démon et détruire tout sur son passage. Théo avait une promesse à tenir envers son ami. Il l'aidera du mieux qu'il le pourrait à vivre parmi les mortels. Cependant, le jour où ce dernier se transformerait en diable, Théo l'éliminera. Bien qu'une amitié s'était créé entre ses deux êtres, l'inquisiteur souhaitait tenir cette promesse. Même si la mère du demi-diable pleurerait sa mort. Même si le père Enoch viendrait à sa rencontre. Même s'il devait perdre tous ses amis. Il l'avait promis.

Le clair de lune éclairait les couloirs de la petite maisonnée, au-dessus de la boulangerie où Léonard finissait de ranger les sacs de farines. Théo avançait avec la lueur de son armure vers la chambre où se reposait Balthazar. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Maria qui caressait les cheveux de son fils endormi. Faible, frêle et fiévreux. La dame d'une certain âge entendit l'entrée du paladin et tourna son regard vers lui.

**« Oh ! C'est vous seigneur Théo. »**

**« Comment va-t-il ? »**

La mine de la mère se fit un peu sombre. Elle n'arrêtait pas son geste affectueux envers son fils. Consciente que cela ne l'aiderait pas.

**« Rien n'a changé. Il est toujours aussi fiévreux. Il tremble de temps à autre. J'ai peur qu'il ne refasse une crise comme dans son enfance. »**

Théo n'écouta les mots de la couturière qu'à moitié. Il posa les mains sur le torse de son ami et invoqua le pouvoir de la lumière. Une étincelle surgit de la paume de ses mains. Elle se tourna vers B.O.B et l'entoura de sa douceur et de sa chaleur pour apaiser temporairement sa douleur. Cela n'allait pas le soigner. Cependant la fièvre était légèrement tombée. Les traits du pyromage s'étaient adouci.

**« Merci, seigneur paladin. »**

**« Je vous en prie. »** Souffla Théo fier de lui.

**« Vous savez. Je suis contente que B.O.B est trouvé des personnes avec qui voyager. Sa nature, un peu particulière, l'empêchait de se lier au gens. Il avait peur qu'un jour son secret ne soit trop lourd à porter. Il n'avait pas d'ami de son âge. Personne pour qui se confier. Même à nous, il a gardé certaines de ses douleurs. De ses craintes, quand à l'académie des mages il s'est fait bannir. Nous avions peur nous aussi. Pas de lui. Je sais qu'il s'agit de mon fils. Peur pour son avenir. »**

**« Qu'il se fasse tuer ? Ou alors qu'un paladin vienne le détruire ? »** Demanda Théo sans aucune délicatesse dans sa voix. La dureté de ses propos aurait pu brusquer beaucoup de personnes. Maria resté sereine face à cette idée. Elle connaissait la dure réalité. Elle espérait juste ne pas la vivre. **« Eh bien, vous n'avez pas totalement tort, madame Lennon. Je suis bien paladin et j'ai fait une promesse à votre fils. S'il se transforme en démon et qu'il ne reprend pas le contrôle de sa forme, je l'éliminerai. »**

Maria le regarda à deux fois. Théo pu déceler dans les yeux de la mère, non pas de la dureté, ni de la pitié ou de la supplication. Il y découvrit une lueur d'espoir. Comme si on venait de lui apporter la plus belle nouvelle du monde. Même si c'était le fait de tuer son enfant. Théo resta abasourdi et Maria le vit dans ses pupilles. Aussitôt la couturière s'expliqua.

**« Cela me rappelle la promesse qu'un autre paladin nous avait fait. Un paladin qui a aidé Balthazar à aller à l'académie des mages. Un homme qui malgré ses convictions a su lui apprendre la méditation et le contrôle de son pouvoir. Un paladin de la lumière comme vous. Il s'appelait Eduard de Silverberg. »**

Le cœur de Théo manqua un battement quand il entendit ce nom. Eduard. Il le connaissait. Mieux que cela. C'était un de ses oncles. L'une des personne qui aurait dû prendre soin de lui quand il était enfant. Le père de son cousin Conrad. Celui qui a perdu son fils et sa femme alors qu'il était parti en guerre. Ce corps qu'il a rencontré une seule fois dans sa vie. Cette figure paternelle qui aurait pu lui enseigner les arts de sa lignée de paladin. Cet homme avec qu'il n'avait jamais discuté. Théo n'arrivait pas y croire.

Le possible tuteur qu'il aurait pu avoir. Le seul parent qui aurait pu le soutenir dans son projet était venu aider son ami. L'a éduqué comme son fils. L'a pris sous son aile.

Théo vacillait entre la colère, la jalousie et le désir d'en apprendre plus.

* * *

_**Il désire d'en apprendre plus rendez-vous chapitre 2**_

_**Il se fiche du passé rendez-vous. Chapitre 3.**_


	5. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

**« Racontez-moi. Comment était mon oncle ? »** Souffla Théo.

Maria observa le jeune adulte. Elle était surprise d'apprendre que ce dernier était un parent de celui qui a sauvé à plusieurs reprises la vie de son fils. Elle lui souriait et posa un léger baiser sur le front, comme l'aurait fait une mère envers son enfant.

**« C'était quelqu'un de très bien. Il était compréhensif. Affectueux. Juste et droit. Je l'ai rencontré un hiver ici même. C'était il y a des années. Quand B.O.B n'était qu'un petit enfant. L'hiver était rude, et mon fils n'a jamais apprécié cette période de l'année. Il était si fragile qu'un jour, son pouvoir a pris le dessus sur lui. Il était fiévreux et aucun remède ne l'avait aidé. Léonard était parti à cheval à la recherche d'Eduard. Apparemment, ils se connaissaient bien avant que je ne l'ai rencontré. Eduard avait une dette envers Léonard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais de ce fait, il lui a supplié de nous aider et de garder le secret pour B.O.B. Ce dernier a accepté et même proposé de devenir en quelques sortes son tuteur. Il l'a aidé jusqu'à son adolescence. Où un grave accident est arrivé. Eduard a protégé B.O.B au risque de sa vie. Face à un dragon. »**

Théo frissonna en entendant cette histoire. Il ne se souvenait que de l'arrivée des nomades. Ils avaient ramené le corps d'Eduard lors de son entrainement. Et puis, il n'en avait pas appris plus. Théo observait B.O.B avec grande attention. Il prit conscience que finalement son destin et celui du pyromage sont liés. Le paladin s'assit à ses côtés, pour veiller sur le sommeil du Pyromage.

_**Chapitre 4**_


	6. Chapitre 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

**« Peu importe ce que mon oncle a fait par le passé pour B.O.B. Il s'agit de mon ami. Et je lui ai promis de rester à ses côtés. De le tuer s'il perdait le contrôle de son corps. Il n'y a que cela qui compte. »**

Maria souriait à Théo face à ce discours. La mère de famille voyait dans le regard fier du paladin qu'il ne prêtait peu de sentiment à son passé. Seul l'avenir comptait pour lui.

L'inquisiteur prit une chaise et s'assit aux côtés du pyromage afin de veiller sur son sommeil et de le soigner si besoin est.

_**Chapitre 4**_


	7. Chapitre 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

Morphée était venue prendre par la Main Maria et l'avait entraîné dans les profondeurs d'un sommeil réparateur. Tandis que notre paladin continuait de veiller sur le pyromage affaibli.

Soudain, dans la pénombre de la nuit, un grincement de porte se fit entendre. Les réflexes du paladin prirent le dessus. Il chercha du coin de l'œil son arme afin de la dégainer et d'affronter la personne qui s'approchait. Il savait que cela pouvait être Léonard. Mais au vu des récemment événements, Théo restait toujours sur ses gardes.

**« Ce n'est que moi maître Paladin. »** soufflait Léonard à l'encadrement de la porte, comme s'il se doutait que l'inquisiteur allait tenter quelque chose contre lui.

Théo se retourna et le vit s'approcher avec des morceaux de pains et du lait.

**« Je viens vous amener de quoi vous sustenter. Vous pouvez aller vous reposer. Je vais veiller sur B.O.B. »**

* * *

_**\- Jet d'endurance :**_

_**Entre 0 à 50 : réussite ! Direction Chapitre 6.**_

_**Entre 51 et 100 : Echec ! Direction Chapitre 5.**_


	8. Chapitre 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

Bien que désireux de veiller son ami, Théo sentait la fatigue prendre le dessus de sa personne. Il savait que peu d'événement pourrait arriver dans ce petit village. Il savait également que Maria lui avait préparé une chambre pour se reposer. Et puis l'inquisiteur ne voulait pas surestimer ses forces. Le repos était de rigueur.

Le chevalier de foi se releva de sa chaise et sorti de la chambre, non sans un dernier coup d'œil bref sur son ami, livide et affaiblit.

Tout doucement, malgré son imposante armure, Théo se dirigea dans sa chambre. Un endroit sommaire. Un lit, une table de chevet, une armoire. Rien de plus. Il posa sa lame non loin de sa tête de lit afin de l'avoir rapidement en main. Il s'allongea avec son imposante armure sur le lit. Les lattes grincèrent sous le poids. Le paladin tenta de fermer les yeux et de trouver le sommeil.

Durant cette nuit, Théo rêva de son passé. Peut-être dû au fait qu'il avait rencontré des parents de Lennon. Il se souvenait des moments, où Viktor l'avait élevé, quand il était enfant. Il se rappelait de ce magister qui lui avait raconté des histoires sur les diables et démons. Leur cruauté. Leur froideur. Qu'ils étaient sans pitié.

Au début, en étant enfant, il croyait dur comme fer en cette idée : Les démons voulaient tuer les humains. Il avait toujours cette croyance quand il avait rencontré B.O.B la première fois. Quand il ne savait pas qu'il était un demi-diable. Les premiers mois avaient été sympathique. Le mage s'était retrouvé parfois fort éloquent, d'autre agaçant. Jusqu'à ce fameux jour, où il a découvert sa face cachée.

Son cœur n'avait pas cherché à comprendre. Il aurait voulu éliminer ce démon, ce diable, cette fabulation que sa religion demandait à faire disparaître de la surface de cette terre. Cependant, face à un B.O.B maigrichon, frêle et fragile du moment, il avait découvert également que certain diable se battait contre un adversaire plus terrible : eux même. Théo avait vu la part d'humanité dans les yeux de B.O.B. Certes il s'était transformé en bête sauvage, mais jamais il ne les avait attaqués. Au contraire, B.O.B aurait laissé volontiers le paladin mettre un terme à sa vie plutôt que de le blesser.

Théo avait rengainé son arme. Mis fin à ces contes d'enfances pour vivre ses propres aventures.

Alors que le sommeil l'appelait, Théo se remémorait d'avoir pris la main de B.O.B pour l'entraîner dans son monde et lui promettre de l'éliminer si son pouvoir était trop puissant.

_**Chapitre 7**_


	9. Chapitre 6

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

**« Non. Je souhaite rester auprès de lui. Je n'ai pas su le protéger quand il avait besoin de moi. J'aurai du le protéger. Réussir à l'aider dans la caverne. C'est ma faute s'il est dans cet état et je compte bien me racheter. »**

Léonard observa le paladin. Les poings de Théo étaient fermés prompt à se battre si nécessaire. Il sentait en ce jeune homme une tension palpable. Dans son comportement, le boulanger pu se souvenir des traits de culpabilité qu'Eduard de Silverberg avait lorsque Maria avait été enlevé.

**« Tu ressembles beaucoup à Eduard de Silverberg. »**

Théo leva les yeux vers le boulanger.

**« Je ne sais pas si ma femme a parlé de ce paladin qui a sauvé B.O.B par le passé. Mais avant cela, bien avant que mon fils ne soit venu dans ma famille, Eduard de Silverberg s'était senti redevable envers moi. Il y a fort longtemps, à l'époque où j'étais un jeune homme comme toi, j'avais courtisé Maria. Elle et sa sœur Louise étaient venue pour vivre nos fêtes estivales. Les fêtes des moissons. Quand le soir fut venu, elle était parti prier les divinité pour remercier des bonnes récoltes qui nous sont arrivées. Malheureusement, ni moi, ni Eduard de Silverberg qui les protéger à ce moment là n'a pu la protéger contre Enoch. Il avait réussi à enlever la femme que j'aimais. Je sais que ce n'est pas très glorieux se que je vais te raconter. Mais Eduard avait honte de cette faute qu'il avait commise. Il m'avait menti en racontant que Maria était morte, plutôt que disparue. Car il savait que je ne pourrais pas faire face à un diable. J'étais complètement dévasté. La vie n'avait plus de goût dans ma bouche en ayant perdu l'âme sœur. L'être le plus cher dans ma vie. Je m'étais renfermé dans mon monde. La boulangerie. J'avais fait une croix sur une vie de famille. J'avais présenté mes excuses envers les parents de Maria, de ne pas avoir pu la protéger, comme tout homme devrait faire pour sa future épouse. Personne ne m'en voulais. J'étais le seul à me blâmer. Je revois encore de mes yeux cette attitude d'Eduard de Silverberg qui revenait chaque année sur la tombe vide de Maria. Cet air coupable que tu tient en ce moment. Ce peu d'espoir que tu as dans la main et qui semble te dévaster. »**

Théo n'aimait pas quand une personne inconnu arrivait à décrypter ses sentiments. Surtout aussi proche et avec une histoire derrière tout cela. Encore davantage quand cela était lié avec un membres de sa famille dont il avait que le nom en commun.

**« Je ne suis pas lui… Nous nous ressemblons peut être, mais je ne suis pas lui. »** murmura Théo en regardant B.O.B.

«** En effet, tu es Théo et lui était Eduard. Cependant, je ne voulais t'indiquer que même quand on croit que tout espoir semble être perdu, une lueur brille encore quelque part. Pour moi, ce fut Maria qui a continué à vivre et m'a ramené B.O.B. Elle a redonné une nouvelle vie. Une famille. Elle a oublié notre première amourette. Mais elle est revenue vers moi, sans doute par le biais de la chance et du destin. Cependant, j'ai cueilli ce nouveau bonheur sans aucune difficulté et sans poser de questions. »**

Théo ferma doucement les yeux, avant d'attraper une nouvelle fois la main de Balthazar.

**« J'ai fait une promesse à B.O.B. Celle de le tuer s'il se transformer en démon. Et je continuerai à la tenir. Cependant, s'il reste une part d'humanité en lui, j'essayerai de la conserver. Juste pour qu'il vive. Juste parce que cela n'est pas toujours juste de tuer par principe. Il est une hérésie, j'en suis conscient. Mais… »**

Léonard ne semblait pas brusquer par ses propos. Un peu comme Maria Lennon. Les parents du demi-diable avaient apprit à anticiper ce genre de réaction. Ils l'appréciaient même, car ce n'était pas des personnes qui voulaient donner la mort, juste parce qu'il le doivent, ou parce qu'ils le peuvent. Mais parce que l'autre l'avaient demandé afin de ne pas risquer la mort de nombreux individus. Ils étaient conscient aussi que cette mise à mort ne serait pas donner à n'importe quel moment. Mais réellement quand il n'y avait plus aucune chance. Le boulanger souriait à l'inquisiteur, en voyant Balthazar entrouvrir les yeux et agripper la main de Théo.

**« Je sais que tu es là pour moi. Alors ne t'inquiète pas. Et repose toi… »** souffla B.O.B faiblement avec un petit sourire en coin.

Théo aurait voulu répondre, mais la fatigue commençait à prendre le dessus. En plus de tout le stress qu'il avait vécu ses derniers instants. Son corps et son esprit ne demandaient qu'une seule chose : le repos.

Théo appliqua une dernière fois son sort de soin, pour soulager les douleurs et la fièvre qu'aurait pu ressentir Balthazar avant de se diriger vers le couloir et sa chambre.

**« Et n'embête pas trop ton père. »** finit l'inquisiteur sous l'armature de la porte.

**« Pas de problème Théo… »** riait le demi-diable depuis sa couette.

_**Rendez vous au chapitre 8.**_


	10. Chapitre 7

_**Chapitre 7**_

Les bras de Morphée avaient réussi à étreindre le paladin de la lumière. La nuit était calme, contrastant avec les aventures de ces derniers jours. Bien qu'angoissé à l'idée de perdre son ami, Théo restait paisible. Sa formation dans l'église de la lumière, en tant qu'inquisiteur lui avait permis de garder son sang froid. De pouvoir récupérer après des rudes batailles et ce malgré la perte d'allié. Il avait déjà vu la mort en face, à plusieurs reprises. Mais il s'était toujours relevé.

Cependant, le paladin ne dormait que sur une oreille. Attentif au moindre bruit de l'extérieur. Des plaintes, des cris, des pleurs se faisaient entendre depuis la rue. Théo se releva rapidement du couchage, s'arma de son équipement : Bouclier et épée, n'ayant pas retirer son armure de plate pour se coucher. Puis le bruit à sa porte et la voix inquiète de la mère de B.O.B.

**« Messire Silverberg. Dépêchez vous. Les paladins du temps sont dans la rue. Il faut que vous vous cachiez, ainsi que Balthazar. »**

Théo sorti à une vitesse impressionnante. Il connaissait cette église qui n'avait pas très bonne réputation envers les villageois et les paysans. C'était des églises contrôler par de riches marchands et quelques inquisiteurs. Ils avaient l'habitude de prendre le pouvoir aux plus pauvre. De les soumettre à leur volonté. Voir de détruire leur plantation pour se faire obéir. De leur part, c'était l'ordre de la terreur et de la peur. Les méthodes de détention de leur part était tout simplement ignoble. Torture physique et psychologique. Affamé des populations. Viol de jeune femme, voir pire. Toutes les églises étaient contre cette dernière. Cependant, son pouvoir lui amener la possibilité de se camoufler. De disparaître un temps donné. De se faire oublier. Tel leur élément, ils étaient impossible à attraper. Ils venaient et partaient quand il le désirait.

**« Cela fait plusieurs mois que les paladins du temps viennent dans notre ville. Ils semblent chercher quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Ils arrêtent tous les étrangers et les personnes les ayant héberger. »** continua Maria, tandis que Léonard tenez contre lui son fils dans ses bras, enroulé dans des draps et des couvertures pour que ce dernier n'ait pas froid.

Le boulanger se dirigea vers la dite trappe pour blottir son enfant dans ce petit refuge.

**« Je vous en supplie. Vous n'êtes pas de taille à lutter contre ces paladins. S'il vous plaît, prenez Balthazar avec vous et grimper au grenier. Nous fermerons la trappe et ils ne pourront pas y accéder. B.O.B allait souvent là haut pour se cacher des autres paladins. »**

**« Au contraire, il est préférable que j'aille les affronter. Je connais ce genre de type et je sais qu'ils ne sont pas des enfants de cœur. Vous seriez plus en danger que moi, si vous restez en bas. »**

* * *

_**Cher lecteur, faites-moi un jet de social.**_

_**Entre 0 et 50 : Réussite passez au **__**chapitre 10**_

_**Entre 50 et 100 : Échec passez au **__**chapitre 9**_


	11. Chapitre 8

_**Chapitre 8**_

Les yeux étaient encore embrumé. Le corps endormit. Des rayons de soleil venaient caresser la joue de Théo de Silverberg. C'était le matin, pareil aux autres, riches en aventure et en surprise. L'inquisiteur fut surprit de s'être assoupi de la sorte, sur le lit de son ami B.O.B. Il fut plus surprit par la douceur de la couverture qui était posé sur ses épaules. Certes son armure ne lui permettait pas d'avoir froid. Mais l'intention était là. S'assurer qu'il n'y ai pas deux malades dans cette situation si particulière. Cela devait sans doute être Léonard qui lui avait posé le tissu.

**« Tu as dormi un peu… »** murmura Balthazar.

Le regard de Théo se tourna à son intention.

**« Oui. Je vais te prodiguer quelques soins… »** souffla Théo avant d'entendre des bruits à l'extérieur de la maison.

Le paladin allait ignorer tout ce remue ménage, quand B.O.B lui attrapa la main.

**« Théo… Cela doit être les paladins du temps. »**

**« Les paladins du temps ? »** fut surprit Théo.

Il connaissait cette église qui n'avait pas très bonne réputation envers les villageois et les paysans. C'était des églises contrôler par de riches marchands et quelques inquisiteurs. Ils avaient l'habitude de prendre le pouvoir aux plus pauvre. De les soumettre à leur volonté. Voir de détruire leur plantation pour se faire obéir. De leur part, c'était l'ordre de la terreur et de la peur. Les méthodes de détention de leur part était tout simplement ignoble. Torture physique et psychologique. Affamé des populations. Viol de jeune femme, voir pire. Toutes les églises étaient contre cette dernière. Cependant, son pouvoir lui amener la possibilité de se camoufler. De disparaître un temps donné. De se faire oublier. Tel leur élément, ils étaient impossible à attraper. Ils venaient et partaient quand il le désirait.

**« Oui. Mon père m'a annoncé qu'ils sont de retour dans notre village. Autrefois, ils venaient chaque mois pour s'assurer qu'aucun individus suspect n'apparaisse dans les environs. Je devais me cacher dans le grenier. Quand…Quand Eduard Silverberg était présent, il m'emmenait au loin dans la forêt pour me protéger. »**

**« Tu n'as rien à craindre… Je vais me battre. »**

**« NON ! »** surenchérit Balthazar d'une voix légèrement plus forte, surprenant le paladin. **« Je t'en supplie. Reste avec moi. J'ai besoin de toi… »**

La voix du mage se fissura à la fin de sa phrase. Un peu comme s'il retombait encore plus profond dans une léthargie. Théo plaqua sa main sur le front du pyromage pour sentir le front chaud, même brûlant de ce dernier. La fièvre avait encore monté. Il devait faire quelque chose au plus vite.

Maria entra sans sommation dans la chambre.

**« Messire Silverberg. »**

**« Je sais…On doit se cacher. »** soupira Théo en attrapant dans ses bras Balthazar qu'il emmitoufla dans ses draps et couvertures.

**« Je vous en supplie. Quoi qu'il se passe, restez prés de Balthazar. Protégez-le. »** s'exclama la mère Lennon.

**« Il vous faudra être un homme, quand la situation sera présente. »** exprima Léonard en descendant l'échelle menant vers le grenier.

* * *

_**Cher Lecteur a qui allez-vous répondre ?**_

_**A Maria : Direction **__**Chapitre 14.**_

_**A Léonard : Direction **__**chapitre 15.**_


	12. Chapitre 9

_**Chapitre 9**_

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, les larmes de Maria fit fondre le cœur du paladin. Cette détresse d'une mère pour son petit. Pour cet enfant qu'elle a vu grandir, élevé. Dont elle savait qu'il pouvait la quitter prématurément par la lame d'un paladin. Toute cette histoire qui revenait dans le visage de Théo le fit céder. Toujours muni de son épée et de son bouclier il grimpa le petit escalier en bois pour se rendre dans le grenier. Assez bas de plafond, l'inquisiteur ne pouvait se tenir qu'à quatre pâte, voir ramper pour se rendre aux côté de B.O.B. Emmitouflé dans sa couette, le visage en nage à cause de la fièvre, le pyromage semblait être en proie à la maladie. Théo se rapprocha de lui, tandis que les parents du demi-diable fermèrent le grenier. Il n'y avait plus que la lueur tamisée de l'armure de Théo qui lui permettait de voir dans ce grenier. Il se dirigea vers le demi-diable afin de lui fournir quelques soins pour lui retirer cette fièvre.

Quand tout d'un coup, un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'étage inférieur. Comme une porte qui venait de se faire charger. Quelques pas et…

_**Direction **__**chapitre 11.**_


	13. Chapitre 10

_**Chapitre 10**_

**« Il ne me font pas peur. La meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque. »** averti le Paladin de la lumière.

Les larmes de Maria n'y faisait rien. Théo était bien décidé à aller au front face à ces paladins d'un autre genre. Sa main prés du fourreau de son épée. Le bouclier pas loin de lui, il avança d'un pas décidé dans le couloir.

Quand brusquement, une terrible douleur percute l'arrière de son crâne. Les lignes des planches en bois dessinait des vagues. Son corps si puissant paraissait mou et flasque. Il n'avait plus aucune repère. Il sentait sa conscience se fondre dans la pénombre des lieux.

**« Je m'excuse… »** souffla Léonard, alors que Théo avait les yeux fermés. Incapable de savoir avec quoi le paternel l'avait assommé.

Tout était noir. Plus aucun son. Plus aucune énergie. Tout était noir.

_**Direction **__**Chapitre 12.**_


	14. Chapitre 11

_**Chapitre 11**_

Les paladins de l'église du temps venaient de pénétrer dans la maison. Silencieusement, Théo écouta la conversation entre les parents de B.O.B et les nouveaux arrivants, qui n'étaient pas très accueillant.

**« Où est Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Nous savons qu'il est ici. »** hurla un des paladins.

**« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. Mon fils n'est pas rentré depuis longtemps. »** souffla Maria avec une voix visiblement terrifié.

En entendant la voix de sa mère apeuré, Balthazar repris doucement conscience et avait les pupilles irisés. Une chaleur semblait provenir de son corps. Théo lui fit regarder son visage, pour le faire se concentrer uniquement sur lui. Seulement sur lui. Pas sur tout ce qu'il l'entendait.

**« Mensonge ! Nous savons qu'il a séjourné ici. Lui, le fils de ce diable d'Enoch. Nous allons empêcher l'ouverture de la porte des enfers, ainsi que l'Alchimiste Alcor. Nous avons traversé le temps et nous savons que par la faute de votre fils, par la faute de son âme, le monde est en grand danger. »** s'énerva le paladin.

**« Il suffit. Vous ne toucherez pas à ma femme ! Nous vous avons répondu qu'il n'est pas venu ici. »** râlait Léonard.

**« Ah vraiment ? Vous n'avez rien à voir ? Oui, en effet, monsieur Léonard Lennon. Vous n'êtes qu'un grain de poussière dans tout ce rouage. Vous n'êtes rien. Un vermisseau. Les seules personnes qui nous intéresses sont les enfants d'Enoch, les Forcalimo, ou plutôt la dernière et enfin, les Silverberg. »**

A l'entente de son nom de famille, Théo frissonna. Qu'avait-il avoir avec toute cette histoire ? Un lien bien plus important qu'il ne l'aurait cru ? Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé ? La curiosité était bien présente, et à la fois, il voulait rester ignorant. Alors que les hommes de l'église étaient en train de fouiller l'ensemble des salles de la maison, Balthazar tentait tant bien que mal à se défaire de l'emprise du paladin. Son seul objectif : Défendre sa mère.

**« Nous savons tout, Maria Lennon. Vous avez été enfanté par Enoch. Le démon des mensonges. L'un des réceptacles qui peut ouvrir la porte des enfers ou celle des dieux. Ils ont été trois familles à avoir réussi ce pari fou : Les Silverberg, les Forcalimo et enfin un enfant d'Enoch. Nous savons qu'il faut leur âme pour refermer cette porte. Cependant, si nous arrivons à les attraper, à récupérer leur sang, nous pourrons modifier l'ensemble de l'espace et du temps de cette lignée et de les faire tous disparaître. D'empêcher que ce drame n'est lieu dans tous les univers possibles. »**

Bien que légèrement vaseux, Balthazar comprenait désormais le pari fou de ces imbéciles. Ils n'existeraient plus. Plus aucune trace d'eux. C'était leur survie, contre celle des différents univers. En voyant les traits d'incompréhension sur le visage du Paladin, le pyromage essaya de baragouiner quelque chose. La bouche avait été au préalable bâillonnée pour éviter qu'il ne puisse gémir de douleur, ou parler dans son sommeil. Théo le senti. Il vit le demi-diable en train de s'étouffer en essayant de lui parler. Théo allait essayé de calmer le mage.

* * *

_**Faites moi un jet de persuasion**_

_**Entre 0 et 50 direction chapitre 16**_

_**Entre 51 et 10 direction chapitre 17**_


	15. Chapitre 12

_**Chapitre 12**_

Théo venait de se réveiller. La tête lourde, les yeux encore embrumé par les larmes qui avaient permis de ne pas dessécher ses yeux. Il essaya de se remémorer des souvenirs. Les paladins du temps ! Maria et Léonard. Son envie de combattre. Puis le noir total. Alors que tout revenait dans son esprit, l'inquisiteur remarqua qu'il avait les poignets et les chevilles attachés et un bâillon sur sa bouche. Il put déterminer par la hauteur sous plafond et par les petits trous dans le plancher, laissant voir un couloir, qu'il était dans un grenier sombre et petit. Théo entendit brusquement des légers gémissement non loin de lui. Tournant la tête, il s'apercevait que B.O.B était présent également. Enveloppé comme un nourrisson qui vient de naître, dans des draps et des couvertures. Bâillonné également. Malgré l'obscurité, Théo sentit que Balthazar était au plus mal. Sans doute la fièvre était entrain de prendre le dessus sur lui. Théo se mit à ramper vers le demi-diable quand il entendit des bruits de pas venant en direction de la trappe. Il se stoppa immédiatement. Les yeux grands ouverts, il vit dans un trou du plancher, un des paladins du temps. Il semblait être à la recherche de Balthazar. L'inquisiteur observa autour de lui, et découvrit son épée un peu plus loin dans le grenier. Léonard ne les avaient pas laissé désarmé. Le boulanger devait se douter qu'ils ne seraient plus dans cette maison quand Théo et B.O.B seraient réveillés. Un nouveau gémissement, étouffé se fit entendre. Balthazar souffrait.

Théo devait faire un choix.

* * *

_**Ou plutôt, vous lecteur, vous devez faire ce choix :**_

_**Allez vous prendre l'épée ? **__**Direction Chapitre 20**_

_**Ou souhaitez-vous que ce dernier aille soigner Balthazar ? D**__**irection Chapitre 21**_


	16. Chapitre 13

_**Chapitre 13** _

Théo prenait contre lui Balthazar, dans ses bras. Il n'y avait pas de sentiments de grande amitié ou plus intensément. Juste l'envie de le protéger. Le demi-diable ne se laissa pas faire aussi facilement. Il se débattait, comme le diable qu'il était. Tenter de s'extirper de cette étreinte forcée. Sans aucune précaution, Théo tira d'une de ses poches un étrange mouchoir. A l'odeur, il sentait le parfum d'une femme. Sans nul doute, que Maria lui avait glissé discrètement, ou alors qu'il l'avait récupérer sans prêter attention. Il ne savait pas si cela allait l'aider, mais son instinct lui disait de faire sentir cette odeur à B.O.B. Il attrapa dans sa main le morceau de mouchoir qu'il plaqua, sans aucune tendresse, en direction du demi-diable.

L'effet de cette odeur fut immédiat. La colère du demi-diable s'apaisa. Il cessa toute résistance. Des légers sanglots était perceptible, mais suffisamment faible pour ne pas être remarquer par les paladins du temps.

Ces derniers avaient capturé Maria et Léonard et étaient sur le point de partir. Théo resta vigilant au moindre son. Il guettait le silence qui devaient planer dans ses lieux pour sortir de sa cachette. Il fallait qu'ils sortent au bon moment. Quand plus aucun bruit n'était audible, Théo attendait encore. Son cerveau d'inquisiteur s'imaginait que les paladins du temps pouvaient patienter à la porte où cas où. Il aurait appliqué ce plan. Attendre encore un peu de temps, pour que les souris sortent de leur trou. Après ce délai passé, il devait sortir.

_**Direction **__**Chapitre 24.**_


	17. Chapitre 14

_**Chapitre 14**_

**« Je tiens toujours mes promesses. Non pas parce que je suis un paladin de la lumière. Mais parce que B.O.B est mon ami. »** répondit Théo en montant vers le grenier.

Le visage de Maria semblait être serein et apaisé. Elle laissa Léonard fermer la trappe, laissant le paladin et le demi-diable dans un endroit restreint. Ils devaient s'allonger pour tenir sous les charpentes. L'obscurité était fortement présente et la seule lueur encore visible était la lumière tamisée de l'armure de Théo.

Les mains de l'inquisiteur vinrent se poser sur le corps de son ami, pour fournir des soins supplémentaires. Quand soudain…

_**Direction **__**Chapitre 11.**_


	18. Chapitre 15

_**Chapitre 15**_

**« Je suis un paladin de la lumière. Jamais je ne faillirai à mon devoir. »**

Léonard hocha positivement de la tête. Il ouvrit la trappe pour laisser entrer le paladin dans le grenier. L'endroit était restreint, ils devaient s'allonger pour tenir sous les charpentes. L'obscurité était fortement présente et la seule lueur encore visible était la lumière tamisée de l'armure de Théo.

Les mains de l'inquisiteur vinrent se poser sur le corps de son ami, pour fournir des soins supplémentaires. Quand soudain…

_**Direction Chapitre 13.**_


	19. Chapitre 16

_**Chapitre 16**_

**« Chut… On ne doit pas se faire remarqué. »** murmura le paladin dans l'oreille du mage. **« Je sais que tu veux les protéger. Mais, tu n'es pas assez fort pour utiliser des sorts. Et tout seul, face à ces paladin, je ne pourrais pas les attaquer. Pour une fois, nous sommes dans une impasse. »**

Le mage tenta de se débattre, de faire du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour s'éloigner de lui. Mais la force du paladin était telle qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Surtout au vu de sa maladie et de son manque de tonus depuis quelque temps. Il n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon prêt à être maintenu.

Balthazar fini par abandonner, au soulagement de Théo. Cependant, les murmures avait attiré l'attention d'un des paladins du temps, qui s'approcha doucement de la trappe.

Une main sur la garde de son épée. La seconde proche de B.O.B. Théo était prêt à se battre, à se défendre, ou à s'enfuir avec le mage dans ses bras.

_**Direction chapitre 18**_


	20. Chapitre 17

_**Chapitre 17**_

Les mots ne venaient pas dans l'esprit du paladin. Il savait que le pyromage était si têtu qu'il ne l'écouterai pas. Pire, il ferait du bruit en essayant de débattre avec lui. Malgré son attachement au pyromage, il soupira à l'oreille de ce dernier :

**« Excuse moi. »**

Et sans aucune sommation, il usa de la garde de son épée pour donner un coup à l'arrière de la tête du pyromage. Balthazar s'effondra sur le bras de Théo.

Malgré l'action réalisé dans la discrétion, Théo entendit des pas se rapprocher d'eux. Par l'une des fissures dans le bois, il vit arriver un paladin du temps. La main sur la garde de son épée, il se sentait seul. Il était prêt à se défendre. Mais à quel prix ?

_**Direction chapitre 19**_


	21. Chapitre 18

_**Chapitre 18**_

Les pas résonnèrent dans la tête de la Théo. Un autre et puis encore un. Il n'y avait plus d'autre choix. Il devait tenter de le déstabiliser.

**« Accroche toi. »** souffla l'inquisiteur en tenant fermement contre lui Balthazar.

La lueur autour de la trappe se fit plus importante. Le petit filet de lumière devient une plus grande. Théo activa son pouvoir lumineux à son tour pour aveugler son ennemi et tenta de bourrer dans le tas pour réussir à le déstabiliser et sortir de la pièce.

* * *

_**Faites moi un jet de physique**_

_**0 à 50 Réussite = **__**Chapitre 25**_

_**51 à 100 Échec = **__**Chapitre 26**_


	22. Chapitre 19

_**Chapitre 19**_

Notre ami paladin de la lumière était entrain de regarder dans le grenier un moyen de cacher Balthazar. Il n'allait pas pouvoir se défendre, s'il avait le pyromage inconscient dans ses bras. Il devait trouver un endroit où le cacher. Le dissimuler du regard du temps.

Ses yeux virent dans l'obscurité, une sorte de boîte. Il s'en approcha, et remarqua qu'elle se soulevez. Peut être pour y ranger des grains et autres réserves et les protéger des souris et autres rongeurs. Il souleva la caisse, installa le mage à l'intérieur avant de se cacher à son tour derrière la boîte.

Il vit une grande lueur envahir le grenier. La trappe venait d'être ouverte. Un individu avait du entrer. Pendant quelques minutes, Théo put entendre les parents de B.O.B se faire emmener par les paladins du temps.

**« Alors ? Avez-vous trouvez des traces du pyromage ? »** demanda un homme au niveau inférieur.

**« Négatif chef. Il n'y a rien dans le grenier. »** souffla le paladin.

Doucement, la tape se referma laissant l'obscurité régnait en maître dans ses lieux. Théo resta vigilant au moindre bruit. Les pas des personnes, ceux des chevaux, ainsi que tout bruit suspect avant de récupérer B.O.B dans ses bras.

Il soigna le pyromage tout en restant sur le qui-vive pour être prêt à surgir dés qu'il serait temps.

_**Direction **__**Chapitre 24**_


	23. Chapitre 20

_**Chapitre 20**_

Théo se mit à ramper. Il devait atteindre sa lame avant que les paladins ne remarquent leur présence. Balthazar n'était pas le plus discret du monde avec ses gémissements. Voir ses étouffements. Il entendit parfaitement la respiration de ce dernier être plus difficile. Son état de santé se détériorer de plus en plus. L'inquisiteur tenta de mettre de côté son envie de le protéger et continua sa course à la lame. Une fois à sa hauteur, il posa ses liens contre le côté tranchant de son épée et fit des mouvements de va-et-vient pour les rompre. Avec sa force physique et sa dextérité, Théo n'eu besoin que de quelques secondes pour s'en défaire. D'autant que la corde n'était pas très solides.

Brutalement, des cris se firent entendre à l'étage inférieur.

**« Il suffit. Vous ne toucherez pas à ma femme ! Nous vous avons répondu qu'il n'est pas venu ici. »** râlait Léonard.

L'inquisiteur avait à la fois envie d'entendre se qui se tramait sous ses pieds, mais il sentait que B.O.B avait besoin immédiatement de son aide. Mettant de côté toute cette histoire, il se mit à ramper vers le demi-diable pour commencer à prodiguer les premiers soins.

Soudain, des pas se firent entendre. Depuis un trou dans le plancher, Théo pu apercevoir un paladin du temps qui se dirigeait vers la trappe. Il n'allait pas tarder à entrer en confrontation avec eux.

_**Direction Chapitre 22**_


	24. Chapitre 21

_**Chapitre 21**_

Théo se dirigeait vers B.O.B à la manière d'un ver de terre se glissant vers sa pomme. Il arriva sans aucun soucis à poser son dos contre celui du pyromage. Ses mains liées diffusèrent doucement une délicieuse lueur tamisé. Les traits du pyromage se détendirent. Le demi-diable posa sa tête contre l'épaule de l'inquisiteur. Ce dernier n'émit aucune objection. Il écoutait attentivement les allez et venues des personnes au niveau inférieur. Il entendit que les paladins du temps emmenaient Maria et Léonard pour un interrogatoire sous leur commandement. Dans un seul but. Attirer B.O.B et Enoch dans un piège et les effacés de la surface.

Théo et Balthazar attendirent. Encore quelques minutes qui semblaient des heures. Jusqu'à ce que le silence ne tombe sur leur épaule. Plus aucun bruit dans la maison et ses extérieurs.

_**Direction **__**Chapitre 23.**_


	25. Chapitre 22

_**Chapitre 22**_

Théo de Silverberg attendit le moment opportun. Sans B.O.B à ses côtés, il brilla d'une lueur éclatante pour tenter de l'attaquer. Mais le paladin du temps avait semble-t-il prévu ce scénario. Avec une facilité déconcertante, l'adversaire se lança à l'assaut du jeune Théo. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant d'user de sa lame pour la contrer.

* * *

_**Faites moi un jet de Parade **_

_**0 à 50 = Réussite direction **__**le Chapitre 30**_

_**50 à 100 = Échec direction l**__**e Chapitre 31**_


	26. Chapitre 23

_**Chapitre 23**_

Il était sur cette fois. Théo n'entendait plus aucun son, plus aucun bruit. Il alla chercher en rampant sa lame afin de se libérer des cordages qui maintenait les poignets et les chevilles liées. Rapidement, il se dirigea vers B.O.B pour en faire autant et le prendre dans ses bras pour descendre de la trappe. Un simple petit coup de fourreau et la trappe tout comme l'escalier descendit. Dans ses bras, le paladin de la lumière tenait fermement B.O.B contre lui afin de se rendre à l'étage inférieur. Les salles étaient encore marqué de la violente dispute entre les paladins du temps et la famille Lennon. Balthazar se sentait énervé. Si la magie n'avait pas opéré sur lui, il aurait sans doute laissé parler le diable. Mais les forces s'amenuisait. Le pyromage sentait la conscience se perdre dans les abîmes de son esprit. Il s'effondra dans les bras de Théo qui lui prodigua quelques soins.

**« Il va falloir les retrouver au plus vite. J'espère qu'ils s'en sorte mieux que moi. »** souffla Théo en se rendant aux écuries pour récupérer Lumière et quitter la ville au plus vite. Ils allaient revenir.

_**Direction C**__**hapitre 34**_


	27. Chapitre 24

_**Chapitre 24**_

Théo tenait fermement B.O.B dans ses bras. Le pyromage n'avait pas reprit conscience. Il était encore dans les abîmes de son esprit. Un recoin que Théo ne pouvait pas atteindre, même par les soins de la lumière. Le spectacle à l'étage inférieur était énervant. Les chaises étaient retournées. Le mobilier cassé. La farine éparpillés. Les vêtements déchirés. L'inquisiteur mordit sa lèvre inférieure en se dirigeant vers les écuries. Il fit le nécessaire pour poser son ami sur son destrier avec lui. Ne pas tenter de le réveiller. Ne pas lui dire la vérité. Pour son bien ? Ou pour celui du Paladin de la lumière ? Il ne savait pas encore. Mais il était décidé à lui mentir. Une fois le nécessaire fait, il attrapa les rennes de son destrier et se dirigea vers la forêt.

_**Direction **__**Chapitre 35**_


	28. Chapitre 25

_**Chapitre 25**_

La lumière avait aveuglé suffisamment le paladin du temps, qui n'avait pas imaginé que les deux êtres recherchés soient ensemble. Le pied de Théo se plaqua contre la face de cet homme qui tomba à la renverse, inconscient. Le bras armé de son épée et de l'autre tenant fermement B.O.B, Théo se précipita en direction de la sortie.

**« RATTRAPEZ-LES ! JE NE VEUX PAS QUE LE SILVERBERG ET LE FILS D'ENOCH S'ÉCHAPPENT ! »** hurla leur chef alors qu'il se positionnait face à l'inquisiteur. Armée d'une faux immense, le paladin du temps était prêt à affronter l'inquisiteur de la lumière. Théo savait qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner ce combat. Alors que la lame était proche d'eux, il bifurqua dans l'une des chambres et sans attendre, à l'instar d'une de ses anciennes aventures, il se jeta par la fenêtre. Il prit grandement attention d'avoir le moins de débris sur B.O.B.

A sa grande surprise, Lumière venait d'arriver à l'instant même pour se présenter envers son maître. Visiblement, ce cheval avait l'habitude du danger, du caractère complètement instinctif de son maître et aussi d'aller à son secours. Sans essayer de comprendre ce lien qui l'unissait à son destrier, Théo posa Balthazar sur sa monture. Grimpa à ses côtés et se mirent à chevaucher vers les plaines afin de retrouver leurs amis et de distancer les paladins du temps qui étaient à leur poursuite.

_**Direction **__**Chapitre 27.**_


	29. Chapitre 26

_**Chapitre 26**_

Théo était prêt. Dans une main, il tenait son épée, de l'autre le pyromage. Sous cette lueur tamisée, l'inquisiteur de la lumière pensait prendre l'avantage. Alors qu'il était sur de lui, il entendit quelques paroles être prononcée. Brusquement, ses muscles se figèrent. Son corps était incontrôlable. Plus aucun mouvement n'était possible. Comme si le temps s'était figé sur lui et son camarade. Le paladin du temps observa celui de la lumière avec un sourire mesquin. Il avait visiblement prévu le coup contre son ennemi et avait entonné une prière particulière afin de paralyser le paladin de la lumière.

**« LAISSEZ LE TRANQUILLE ! »** Supplia Maria attirant l'attention de quelques membre de cette église. Sans nul doute pour éviter qu'ils ne remarquent B.O.B tomber quelques mètres plus loin, à l'écart de Théo.

**« Maintenez la. Je ne veux pas qu'il y est de problème. »** commenta le chef des paladins, avec une immense faux.

Le paladin de la trappe se retourna vers Théo de Silverberg. Avant de remarquer des détails très importants :

**« Monseigneur. Nous avons retrouvé le demi-diable. »**

**« Parfait. Attrapez-moi ce pantin, il va nous servir prochainement. »**

**« Ce regard… Je crois le reconnaître. »** souffla le paladin du temps l'épée sous la gorge de l'inquisiteur qui commençait à se mouvoir petit à petit. **« Mais oui… Je me rappelle. C'était le même regard que ces deux personnes. Un que j'ai rencontré il y a longtemps. Eduard de Silverberg, ainsi qu'Olivia de Silverberg. »**

A l'évocation des noms de son oncle et de sa grande sœur, Théo avait envie de donner un grand coup de poing envers cet homme belliqueux. Il n'en eu pas le temps hélas. La sombreur avait prit le dessus. Une violente douleur à la tête… Et puis plus rien.

_**Direction **__**Chapitre 28.**_


	30. Chapitre 27

_**Chapitre 27**_

Le vent sur leur visage. Un demi-diable dans ses bras. Un cheval habitué à la guerre et aux batailles courant à sa plus grande allure. Voici le spectacle que la nature pouvait observer en ce moment même. Théo de Silverberg avait réussi à prendre sur lui le pyromage et s'enfuir de la maison. Cependant, cette action lui avait coûté l'attention de tous les paladins du temps sur leur trousse. Ces derniers avaient abandonné Maria et Léonard, pour se concentrer sur leurs nouvelles cibles : Théo de Silverberg et Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon.

**« C'est un démon ! Vous devez les combattre paladin. Laissez le tomber et notre royaume ira pour le mieux. »** hurlèrent les paladins du temps dans leur courses.

**« Jamais… »** murmura Théo en gardant prés de lui Balthazar. **« J'ai fait une promesse. J'ai réussi à convaincre l'église de la lumière de le garder en vie. Je ne vais pas détruire tous mes efforts par leur discours. »**

Les mots atteignirent le cœur du demi-diable. Oui, Théo lui avait promis de l'éliminer s'il devenait trop puissant et surtout dangereux pour le monde. Pourtant, il n'avait pas la même méthode que les paladins de la lumière ou des autres églises. Pas de torture. Pas d'expérience à son encontre. Juste des ordres pour accomplir des quêtes. Les larmes perlaient sur son visage.

Ni le demi-diable, ni l'inquisiteur n'avait entendu les mots prononcé par un des paladins du temps. Un sort… Contre eux.

* * *

_**Cher lecteur, faites moi un jet de chance :**_

_**0 à 50 = Réussi direction **__**le chapitre 36**_

_**51 à 100 = Échec : direction **__**le chapitre 37**_


	31. Chapitre 28

_**Chapitre 28**_

L'obscurité laissa place à la lumière. Les membres encore engourdis, les yeux embrumés par un léger voile de larme, laissa l'inquisiteur un peu embarrassé. Il se releva, l'air encore groggy. Essaya d'avancer sans voir où il allait avant de se prendre une vitre. L'étonnement fut de rigueur, le choc le réveilla. Théo venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus dans la maison des Lennon. Il était dans un sablier géant. En relevant la tête il pu se rendre compte qu'une étrange magie était entrain de retenir des grains de sable sur la partie supérieure du sablier. Il chercha rapidement son épée ou son bouclier… Avant de se rendre compte que les paladins du temps avaient du les lui retirer. Incapable d'agir pour se défendre, il tourna la tête pour voir se qu'il y avait autour de lui. Son visage se décomposa quand il remarqua non loin de sa prison, B.O.B, inconscient dans la même cage que lui.

**« B.O.B ! B.O.B ! Réveille toi ! »** hurla l'inquisiteur de la lumière, avant de voir arrivé un des paladin du temps devant sa vitre.

**« C'est inutile Théo de Silverberg. Cela ne servira à rien de l'appeler. Vous le voyez, il est inconscient, et puis il est lui aussi prisonnier. Sans pouvoir. Qu'espériez vous de lui ? »** sourit le paladin du temps.

**« Pourquoi avoir fait tout cela ? Pourquoi vouloir attraper B.O.B ? Pourquoi m'avoir enfermé ? »** s'énerva Théo.

**« Nous recherchions B.O.B et les autres enfants de la prophétie des portes des dieux et des diables. Des personnes qui auraient la capacité en s'unissant d'ouvrir ou de fermer ces portes. Et cela vous concerne aussi, Théo de Silverberg. »** sourit le Paladin en montrant un livre souillé par le sang. **« La légende raconte que lorsque les humains étaient partis en conquête du monde des dieux et des diables, ils avaient demandé à ouvrir la porte. Au nombre de sacrifice phénoménal, ils arrivèrent à leur fin, afin de réussir à les vaincre à tout jamais. Du moins, c'est se que raconte les récits les plus censuré. La vérité, c'est que ceux sont les diables et les dieux qui ont tenté les humains à ouvrir leur quartier. Non pas pour leur offrir des privilèges. Mais plutôt pour se nourrir d'eux. Des leurs capacité magique et de leur essence vitale. Car les mondes des Dieux et des Diables commençaient à vieillir et s'effacer. L'ouverture des portes se firent sans mal. Ils allaient envahir l'ensemble du monde des mortel. Trois personnes ont ouvert cette porte : Enoch, le diable en personne, Les Micalorof, des élémentaires vivant sur la terre et les océans, ainsi qu'une déesse de la lumière.**

**Pendant des années des combats ont eu lieu. Des morts se sont accumulés. Chacun des ses élus ont eu une descendance qui contrairement à leur géniteur n'ont pas désiré que le monde des humains ne deviennent un garde manger. Ainsi, pour fermer à nouveau les portes des Dieux et des Diables. Enfermez les démons et les Dieux, ainsi que les humains à leur ordre, les descendants ont accepté un sacrifice Ultime : Les Silverberg qui étaient des mortels au service de la lumière a conçu un premier sceau en sacrifiant son corps pour former des objets alchimiques, le fils d'Enoch sacrifia son âme pour donner aux objets : le cristal et la clé, le pouvoir de fermer les portes. Et les Micalorof on perdu leur nom et maudit toute leur descendance de pénibles épreuves afin de leur donner la puissance nécessaire pour garder cette clé à tout jamais et fermer les portes.**

**Seulement, les Micalorof, qui se sont nommés les Forcalimo ont décidé de laisser à l'église de la lumière le soin de protéger le cristal. En espérant qu'un jour les Silverberg pourraient leur pardonner de leur faiblesse. Enoch qui vécu sur Terre s'était laissé aller à une lente mélancolie. Quand aux Silverberg restant… Vous voyez où je veux en venir Théo. Vous êtes l'un de leur descendant. Celui qui a le moins payer. »**

**« Trop de blabla… »** Soupira Théo en se grattant la tête. **« Je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne votre porte et puis je n'ai rien à voir avec tout cela. Je porte le même nom. Cela ne veut pas dire que je vais savoir l'ouvrir cette porte. »**

**« Oh, bien sûr que non. »** riait le paladin du temps. **« Non, pas vous. Mais d'autres pourraient vous utiliser à Mauvais escient. C'est pour cela que Viktor, votre maître d'arme a tout fait pour vous empêcher d'être paladin. Pour que jamais vous n'alliez sur cette voie. »**

Théo serrait fortement son poing. Ce n'était donc pas son père qui avait refusé qu'il devienne Paladin, mais bien Viktor.

**« Maintenant, si vous voulez bien. Vous allez disparaître dans les méandres de l'oubli, tous les deux. »** souffla le paladin du temps tandis que les grains de sable s'écoulaient sur sa tête.

**« Qu'est-ce que… Vous voulez nous tuer par ensevelissement ? C'est là votre seul pouvoir ? »** provoqua Théo.

**« Pfff. Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien à rien. Ce n'est pas de simple grain de sable. Une fois que l'intégralité de votre côté du sablier sera rempli, votre existence même va être effacé du temps et de l'espace de ce monde. Et tout changera. La porte ne s'ouvrira plus. A moins que… Vous Enoch vous ne fassiez quelque chose pour les aider. »**

Alors que le paladin du temps finissait sa phrase, Enoch sorti d'un buisson, visiblement énervé parce qui arrivait.

_**Direction **__**Chapitre 40**_


	32. Chapitre 29

_**Chapitre 29**_

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon était en pleine possession de ses forces. Les mains accrochées sur les flammes froides de Brasier. Shin avec lui sur son destrier. Viktor avait chevauché Lumière qui était resté dans l'étable, avec sur son dos Grunlek. Kavitchie avait pour destrier Adam sous sa forme de panthère, tandis qu'Enoch volait de ses ailes diaboliques en tenant du bout des bras un Mani terrifié.

Le cœur du mage battait à cent à l'heure. Il voulait sauver sa mère, son père adoptif, ainsi que Théo. A cette peur se mélanger de la colère. Celle contre les paladins du temps qui les avaient enlevé. Celle qu'il avait ressenti enfermé dans ce grenier. Celle d'avoir perdu tous ses pouvoirs et n'être qu'un boulet pour le groupe.

Il ne fallut que quelques temps de trajet pour rattraper les paladins du temps. Ces derniers ne semblaient pas être surpris de voir l'ensemble du groupe. Ils étaient même prêt à en découdre.

**« Si vous voulez que vos amis restent en vie ! Livrez-vous. Prenez leur place dans les sabliers du temps. Disparaissez du temps et de l'espace. Que votre existence ne polue plus notre histoire. »**

Devant lui, B.O.B observait le visage en pleurs de sa mère. Complètement apeuré de tout se qui se passait autour d'elle. De Léonard qui était attaché, maîtrisé et visiblement fortement blessé. Peut être torturé. Des souvenirs de l'époque de l'école des mages revenaient en surface. Les jours où il était enfermé et étudié sous toutes les coutures de la part de certaines classes.

C'était la larme qui fit déborder le cœur du pyromage.

**_« Laisse moi prendre le contrôle. Nous allons délivrer notre mère. Soit serein. Tout se passera bien. »_ **Souffla la voix démoniaque dans le creux de l'esprit du pyromage.

Il avait l'habitude de lutter contre lui. De se battre. De ne pas le laisser prendre le dessus. Encore une fois, les sentiments avaient débordé. Il s'enfuit dans les profondeurs de son âme en murmurant :

**« Fait ce que tu veux. Mais délivre la. »**

Des flammes embrasées le corps du demi-diable. Les parcelles de sa peau blanches commençaient à devenir des lambeaux de chairs, laissant apparaître les muscles rouges de son corps. Son apparence si frêle et fragile formaient une musculature effrayante. Sa croissance était ahurissante. Ses dents blanches sautèrent pour ne laisser apparaître que des crocs jaunes. Une paire de cornes noires comme l'ébène sorti de son front.

La colère et la peur avait laissé place au diable qui dormait en lui. Enoch admirait la transformation de son descendant. De cet être qui lui ressemblait. De cette partie qu'il avait façonné. Il n'avait nullement peur des paladins du temps. Ces petits hommes était si terrifiés par la transformation en une créature diabolique. Il n'avait jamais eu à faire face à leur forme élémentaire. Habituellement, ils avaient affronter des diables de forme humanoïde. La peur les avaient saisi. Il n'arrivaient plus à réfléchir. Ils ne purent esquiver l'immense main rouge qui les balaya en un seul passage. Les tuant sur le coup.

Une fois les ennemis éliminer, Le diable se tourna vers ses anciens alliés. Prêt à combattre à nouveau.

**« B.O.B ! C'est nous ! »** hurla Grunlek confiant.

**« S'il te plaît ! Tu nous reconnais ? »** murmura Shin visiblement apeuré.

Viktor avait l'arme au clerc, prêt à se battre si nécessaire. Mani s'était planqué derrière un buisson comprenant qu'il n'avait pas la force à le combattre.

**« IMBÉCILE ! REDEVIENS TOI-MÊME ! »** s'écria Théo.

Le diable se tourna en sa direction, avant de voir les larmes de sa mère et sa voix si faible qui raisonné dans sa tête.

**« Mon petit Balthazar. Reviens vers moi. Ne laisse pas cette part de toi t'envahir. Je suis là. Tout vas bien. Tout va bien. »**

Balthazar se réveilla dans les abysses de son être. Il vit le diable levez la main. Proche de Théo. Parti pour le détruire. L'écraser tel un moustique. Balthazar hurlait de toute ses forces pour l'empêcher. La résonance de son esprit faisait perdre de la force au diable, mais le temps de la retransformation serait trop lent. Le coups serait donné.

Sauf que le destin en voulait autrement. Des griffes de gel, de glace saisi la main rouge du diable. Face à lui, un dragon de glace s'était positionné pour protéger Théo. Pour aider le pyromage à reprendre sa forme humaine.

Petit à petit. Entre les cris de douleur, les cris de peur. Balthazar reprenez forme humaine. Sous le regard bienveillant de sa mère, de ses amis et du dragon. Une fois à terre, ayant reprit sa forme initiale, l'air affaibli, Balthazar tourna sa tête pour voir sa mère l'attrapant dans ses bras, lui caressant faiblement les cheveux.

**« Tout va bien, je suis là. Je suis là Balthazar. Tout est fini. ****»**

_**Direction Fin E**_


	33. Chapitre 30

_**Chapitre 30**_

Les réflexes du paladin de la lumière étaient aiguisés. Il brandissait sa lame pour contrer celle du temps. Et d'un seul coup, avec son corps, il l'envoya valser l'homme dans les escaliers avant de se rendre à l'étage inférieur.

**« Un paladin de la lumière. »** souffla l'un des serviteurs du temps.

**« Attrapez-le. Il doit savoir quelques choses sur l'enfant d'Enoch. »** hurla un homme possédant une grande faux et semblant être leur chef.

Aussi, trois puissants paladins du temps se mirent en garde. Épée au clerc et magie à la main, ils étaient prêts à affronter un autre membre de l'église. Théo tentait tant bien que de mal à réussir esquiver certains coups. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, l'inquisiteur de la lumière arrivait à garder la cadence et se maintenir au niveau de ces trois hommes.

**« INQUISITEUR DE LA LUMIÈRE ! »** hurla alors le chef des paladins.

Théo se retourna pour voir à ses pieds, Léonard inconscient au sol et Maria attachée en pleurs.

_**Direction Chapitre 32**_


	34. Chapitre 31

_**Chapitre 31**_

L'escalier avait été trop bas pour que Théo puisse prendre de l'élan et contre attaquer celui qui était face à lui. Pire encore, il se prit les pieds dans une marche, perdit l'équilibre et finit dans les bras du paladin du temps. Ce dernier sans aucune difficulté le désarma et le plaça face contre terre, le maintenant fermement.

Théo vit des pieds face à son visage, le lui faisant monter pour apercevoir un homme possédant une grande faux.

**« Un paladin de la lumière qui se caché comme une souris dans l'ombre. Je suppose que l'église de la lumière est déjà au courant de nos actions. A moins qu'elle ne veuille protéger son petit Silverberg. »** souriait le maître des paladins.

**« Chef, qu'est-ce que l'on fait de lui ? »**

**« On le ramène avec nous. Voici ce que le couple voulait nous cacher. L'arrivée de la lumière en ces lieux. Nous allons menait à bien notre plan pour attraper Enoch et son fils. »**

Théo se fit emmené par ses hommes, tout comme Maria et Léonard. Au fond de lui, l'inquisiteur était rassuré. Au moins, B.O.B n'étaient pas entre les mains des paladins du temps. Il comptait maintenant sur ses amis pour réussir à bien leur mission.

Et pour retrouver sous les pentes du grenier, sous cette boîte, un petit B.O.B fiévreux dans le noir.

_**Direction **__**Chapitre 33**_


	35. Chapitre 32

_**Chapitre 32**_

Face à face. Le combat était inégal entre les paladin du temps et l'inquisiteur. Ce dernier était pourtant entraîné pour les combats. A une différence prés. Il n'avait pas devant lui, le chef des paladins avec sa faux immense penchée sur le Boulanger Léonard Lennon et une mère de famille pleurant effrayée.

**« Inquisiteur de la lumière, vous avez le choix. Ou vous combattez contre nous et vous risquez de mourir. Ou vous vous rendez et peut être que vous et les membres de cette famille vivront. »**

* * *

_**A vous cher lecteur de faire votre choix. Allez-vous combattre ? Ou vous rendre ?**_

_**Pour combattre direction **__**Chapitre 41**_

_**Pour vous rendre Direction **__**Chapitre 42**_


	36. Chapitre 33

_**Chapitre 33**_

Les yeux s'ouvrait difficilement. La fièvre était toujours présente. Une compagne de voyage que Balthazar se serait bien passé. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils étaient tombé dans l'inconscience. Notre pyromage se souvenait parfaitement qu'il était avec Théo il y a quelques instant… Et puis c'était le trou noir. La sueur perlait sur son visage tandis qu'il essayait de prononcer difficilement le nom de Théo.

Sa gorge était sèche. La fatigue si présente l'empêcha de murmurer le moindre mot. Il observa autour de lui. Il n'était plus dans sa chambre. L'odeur de poussière. L'obscurité naissante et le faible halo de lumière non loin de lui… Il se sentait oppressé, comme bloqué par quelque chose.

**« Où êtes vous ? Papa, Maman, Théo… Enoch… »** pensait B.O.B alors que son cœur battait faiblement.

Soudain, un bruit de pas résonna dans les environs. Des pas sûrs. Des murmures inaudibles à sa portée. Son cerveau si évolué se rappela de la raison de son éloignement de sa chambre. Les paladins du temps ! Il les avaient fui quand il était jeune. Ses parents l'avaient toujours caché. Et encore aujourd'hui, ils seraient à sa recherche. Sauf que cette fois, il était seul. Que la trappe secrète était ouverte. Qu'il allait être découvert. Difficilement Balthazar dégluti sa salive. Son cœur si peu puissant semblait battre à tout rompre dans ses tempes. Il tenta de se faire passer pour mort tandis que les pas se rapprocher.

Tout doucement, la boîte qu'il avait au-dessus de lui fut bousculé et un bruit de panique.

**« B.O.B ! B.O.B ! TIENT BON ! »** hurlait Shin en tentant de lui prendre le pouls.

**« POUSSEZ VOUS ! »** fit une voix plus forte, qui l'attrapa par les épaules avant de l'enlacer contre lui. **« Mon fils, je t'en prie, réveille toi… »**

La chaleur envahissait légèrement son être. Avec une grande difficulté, le demi-diable entrouvrit ses yeux pour apercevoir son père démoniaque à l'intérieur de ce grenier. Viktor illumina les environs, Grunlek, Mani avaient la tête dépassant légèrement de la trappe, tandis que Kavitchie et Adam étaient restés à l'étage inférieur.

**« Pa…pa… »** murmura B.O.B

**« Je suis là… Tout va bien se passer. Nous avons trouvé le moyen de nous délivrer. Soit un peu patient. »** sourit Enoch en l'embrassant sur le front.

Un bruit de craquement se fit entendre. Une sorte de vague de flamme venant de l'étage inférieur parvenait aux corps d'Enoch et de B.O.B. Les blessures du pyromage disparurent presque instantanément. Ses pouvoirs également. Des légères flammes apparurent dans les yeux des deux être diabolique. Doucement B.O.B se releva, du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

**« Ça va mieux ? Que s'est-il passé ? »** demanda Shin curieux, tandis que Grunlek et Mani avaient tous disparu de la trappe.

**« Mademoiselle Kavitchie ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? »** s'écria Grunlek.

Rapidement, Viktor, Enoch et Balthazar se rendirent à l'étage inférieur, où ils purent voir la jeune mage de glace tenant fermement la gemme de pouvoir qu'ils avaient retrouvé. Elle était dans les bras de Flocon devenu adulte et sous la surveillance d'Adam.

**« Tout… Tout va bien… »** murmura-t-elle épuisée **« Je… viens de rompre la chaîne. Vos âmes ont été…rendues… »**

Balthazar avait une immense reconnaissance envers la jeune demoiselle qui avait réussi un exploit quant à la cassure d'un tel sort. La joie fut hélas de courte durée. Car rapidement, dans l'esprit du demi-diable une inquiétude ombrageait ses pensées.

**« Il faut que l'on retrouve les paladins du temps ! Ils ont kidnappé Théo, Maman et papa Léonard. »**

_**Direction le **__**chapitre 2**__**9**_


	37. Chapitre 34

_**Chapitre 34**_

Théo tenait fermement contre lui son allié Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, encore fiévreux, non loin de tomber dans l'inconscience. L'inquisiteur ne regardait pas derrière lui pour savoir s'il était poursuivit. Un bruit l'alerta cependant. Inquiet, il tenta de calmer sa monture et de se diriger dans les fourrés afin de connaître l'origine de tout cela.

* * *

_**Faites moi un jet de discrétion :**_

_**0 à 50- Réussite direction **__**le chapitre 45**_

_**50 à 100 - Échec direction le **__**chapitre 46**_


	38. Chapitre 35

_**Chapitre 35**_

Théo portait contre lui B.O.B inconscient dans la verdure de la forêt. L'inquisiteur veillait sur tout se qui trouvait autour de lui. La moindre présence de ses guerriers qu'ils avaient vu auparavant. Combien de temps allaient-ils leur falloir pour les retrouver ?

La réponse fut malheureusement arrivée trop vite. Théo avait eu à peine le temps de tourner son visage vers l'arrière, qu'il entraperçu les paladins du temps arrivant à fol allure.

**« Allez Lumière ! Je sais que tu peux le faire ! Galope aussi vite que tu peux ! »** hurla l'inquisiteur à sa monture.

Le destrier senti toute la détresse dans la voix de son maître. Il usa de toute son énergie pour aider au mieux l'équipe qui était sur ses épaules. Il avait leur sort entre ses pattes. Le vent sifflait dans son crin éclairé. Jusqu'à ce qu'un imprévu s'invita à cette course effrénée.

Un éclair magique. Différent des sorts de son maître vient parasité le vent. La surprise fut de rigueur au point où le cheval se braqua et fit tomber ses deux passagers sur le sol. Ou du moins se qu'ils pensaient être le sol. Ce n'est que lorsque Théo ouvrit les yeux, qu'il remarqua que le sol n'était pas composé d'herbe. Mais de plaque de métal raccrocher à du verre. Le tout formant un sablier immense, où le paladin et le mage étaient désormais prisonnier.

Théo s'apprêtait à poser B.O.B sur le sol du sablier pour tirer son épée, quand ce dernier reprit connaissance.

**« Théo… Que se passe-t-il ? Où sommes nous ? »** murmura le mage avant de sortir une énorme énergie magique provenant de leur cage de verre et de métal.

_**Direction **__**Chapitre 47**_


	39. Chapitre 36

_**Chapitre 36**_

Le sort était jeté, une énergie magique allait les atteindre. Sauf que le destrier de Théo avait comme le pressentiment de cette expérience. Il augmenta sa cadence et échappa au griffe de ce pouvoir. Le paladin du temps pesta en continuant leur course.

**« C'est pas vrai. On ne va jamais réussir à les semer. » **maugréa Théo tandis que Balthazar semblait trembloter dans ses bras.** « Déesse de la lumière…. »** souffla le paladin** « S'il vous plaît venez nous en aide. »**

A peine ces mots furent prononcé que venu de nulle part, une boule de feu arrêta l'avancé des paladins du temps. Théo tira rapidement les rennes de son destrier pour voir, non pas une apparition de sa déesse dont il a prié, Enoch visiblement énervé par ce qu'il venait de se produire.

_**Direction **__**Chapitre 38**_


	40. Chapitre 37

_**Chapitre 37**_

Le sort était jeté, une énergique magique arriva à les atteindre. Le temps semblait être distordu provoquant des étincelles étranges devant le destrier. Lumière se braqua et fit tomber son maître et B.O.B. Seulement, ce n'était pas le sol que ces derniers étaient tombés. En ouvrant les yeux, le paladin fut étonné d'être enfermé dans un sablier géant. Le sable était coincé sur la partie supérieure de ce dernier. Inquiet, Théo posa délicatement B.O.B dans un recoin de cet objet avant de saisir son épée et de tenter de briser la glace.

Malheureusement, cela n'y fait rien. Même pas une légère éraflure.

**« Il est inutile de continuer. Ce verre est magique. Vous ne pourrez pas sortir de l'intérieur. Seule une aide de l'extérieure vous permettra de sortir. N'est-ce pas… Enoch. »**

Théo se retourna pour apercevoir que le diable en personne était arrivée à destination. Les poing serré en voyant son fils être enfermé par sa faute. Des flammes apparurent autour de lui, prêt à se défendre si besoin est.

**« NE TOUCHEZ PAS A MON FILS ! »** hurla le diable en colère.

**« Pas un pas de plus. »** souffla le paladin du temps avant de claquer des doigts et que des grains de sable ne commençaient à s'écouler sur le haut du crâne de l'inquisiteur et du demi-diable.** « Abandonner tout de suite et nous laisseront votre fils et ce paladin vivre. Si vous ne voulez pas que son existence soit effacé par les grains du temps et de l'espace. Ainsi que de la mémoire de tous. »**

Enoch était enragé. Que devait-il faire ?

_**Direction **__**chapitre 39**_


	41. Chapitre 38

_**Chapitre 38**_

Diable contre paladins. Enoch se doutait qu'un jour il devrait affronter ce genre d'équipe. Il avait imaginé que ce serait Théo de Silverberg qui aurait conduit l'attaque. Et non, ce même inquisiteur qui se place de manière à être défendu par lui. Enoch, le prince des enfers et du mensonge. Rapidement, le reste du groupe se joignit à Enoch.

**« Théo, est-ce que tout va bien ? »** s'inquiète Viktor, à la même manière qu'Enoch envers son fils.

**« On se battra jusqu'au bout. »** souffla Shin une flèche prête à être décocher avec à ses côtés Mani.

Grunlek se plaça devant B.O.B et Théo prêt à déployer son bouclier pour les affronter également. Eden et Adam avaient leurs crocs et leurs griffes de sorties. Tandis que Kavitchie et Flocon maintenaient fermement la gemme et le cadenas entre leur main.

**« Oh ! Mais que vois-je. »** sourit le chef des paladins du temps. **« Merci sir Enoch de nous avoir amené l'ensemble des éléments clés à notre plan. Nous allons pouvoir détruire une fois pour toute leur existence. Leur descendance et leurs ascendances. Éradiqué de l'histoire tout se qui a créé ce Chaos depuis l'ouverture de la porte des Dieux et des Diables ! »**

N'écoutant que leur détermination et leur foi, l'ensemble des paladins du temps foncèrent groupés en leur direction. Arme dehors, sort du temps pour les ralentir ou augmenter leur propre vitesse. Grunlek déploya son bouclier pour se positionner devant ses alliés, Viktor à ses côtés pour préparer à lui transférer sa magie et l'aider dans cette protection. Shin avait avancé accompagné d'Eden afin de tirer les premières flèches en direction des paladins préparant des sortilèges. Enoch avait allumé les braises dans ses mains pour effrayer les chevaux, alors qu'Adam s'arma de sa force sauvage pour détruire tout se qui s'y trouver. Mani à distance envoya ses machettes pour protéger ses alliés parti au combat et s'assurer de leur avancement.

**« Théo ! Balthazar ! J'ai besoin de vos pouvoirs pour m'aider à briser la gemme. Vite ! »** s'écria Kavitchie tandis que Flocon avait une lame dans chaque main où cas où un paladin viendrait jusqu'à eux.

Balthazar s'approcha doucement, difficilement, tandis sa main sur la gemme que tenait Kavitchie. La jeune mage maintenait son collègue pyromage pour que ce dernier ne s'affaisse pas et puisse tirer son énergie que pour la destruction de cette gemme.

Théo hésitait. Était-il si important que lui participe à cette destruction de gemme alors que deux mages sont entrain de réaliser cette action ? Ou devait-il vaincre ces même paladins qui viennent de les pourchasser ?

* * *

_**A vous de décider cher Lecteur. Si vous étiez Théo que feriez vous ?**_

_**Accepter de briser la gemme avec l'aide de vos pouvoirs ? Direction chapitre 43**_

_**Aller au combat et laisser les mages détruire la gemme ? **__**Direction chapitre 44**_


	42. Chapitre 39

_**Chapitre 39**_

Petit à petit, les grains tombaient. Seconde par seconde, le sable commençaient à envahir le sol pour grimper sur leur corps. Théo maintenait B.O.B légèrement surélevé pour ne pas être enfoui par ce sable. Les grains étaient arrivés jusqu'à leur genou, pendant qu'Enoch devant eux était entrain de parler avec les paladins du temps.

**« Ecoutez. Je sais que je suis votre cible. Pas mon fils. J'accepte de me rendre. Alors libérer mon fils. »**

**« Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, si vous disparaissez, le plan serait valable aussi. Très bien. Approchez ! »** souffla le paladin en tendant sa main ou apparaissez une sorte de collier avec un sablier. **« Prenez ce sablier et vous échangerez votre place avec ceux enfermer dans le sablier. »**

Enoch s'approcha en direction des paladins. Le diable avait bien sur un plan. Même s'il était enfermé dans le sablier. Il serait d'une puissance supérieure à cette défense. Il arriverait à briser la magie. Il n'avait aucune crainte. Et puis, les autres n'étaient pas loin pour prendre la relève.

Alors qu'il était à quelques mètres, qu'il attrapa le collier, le diable ne vit pas arriver dans son corps la faux qui s'était matérialisé dans la main du paladin. La lame traversa son corps laissant apparaître une gerbe de sang.

Balthazar depuis sa prison vit son géniteur expectorait du liquide rougeâtre. De loin, maintenu par Théo, il vit dans ses yeux la stupeur et la douleur dans ses traits.

**« Je t'ai eu sale diable. »** susurra le paladin du temps. **« Je détruirai aussi ton mioche. Les gens comme toi doivent périr. »**

Enoch senti depuis cette blessure qu'une magie œuvrait. Que la vie le quittait… Et ce malgré une puissante énergie qui lui revenait. B.O.B senti cette puissance lui également, avant de voir face au paladin un dragon gigantesque de glace, suivi de prés par Shin, Grunlek, Mani, Viktor, Adam et Flocon. L'ensemble de groupe virent le dragon de glace brisant le sablier qui délivra les deux prisonniers et les grains magiques sur le sol.

Aussitôt une bonne partie du groupe se rendit en direction de Bob et Théo pour les aider, pendant que Flocon et Adam aidèrent le dragon de glace pour vaincre les paladins du temps.

**« Vous allez bien ? »** souffla Viktor en prenant dans ses bras Théo.

Théo aurait voulu émettre un commentaire, mais il vit Balthazar partir en courant vers son père, l'air furieux, prêt à détruire le paladin qui l'avait blessé.

Les griffes dehors, l'envie de tuer, l'envie de sentir du sang sur ses mains le ronger, tandis qu'Enoch s'affaiblissait.

**« B.O.B ! »** s'écria Shin en manquant de peu d'attraper le demi-diable.

Mais déjà, le pyromage était face à face au paladin. Ce dernier s'était débarrassé du corps d'Enoch en le jetant au sol. Sa faux s'était matérialisé encore plus grande et plus impressionnante. Il était prêt à fondre sur le demi-diable, même si cela allait provoquer sa mort.

Des sentiments forts se mêlait à cette bataille…

La colère, la détermination, la rage.

Quand brusquement, une griffe de Dragon s'interposa entre eux. Balthazar se stoppa immédiatement, avant de voir la créature de glace craché un pouvoir impressionnant contre le paladin du temps qui s'effaça à jamais de la surface de cette terre.

Balthazar resta quelques instant muet, avant de voir les ailes du dragon se replié. Sans chercher à comprendre se qu'il s'était passé. Ignorant l'appel de ses amis, il se mit à courir en direction de son père, les yeux en larmes.

Pendant ce temps, le dragon laissa place à une silhouette féminine. Flocon et Adam eurent fini leur combat et attrapèrent la silhouette qui n'était autre que Kavitchie évanouie.

_**Direction la fin C.**_


	43. Chapitre 40

_**Chapitre 40**_

Enoch observait les deux sablier qui étaient face à lui. L'un enfermant l'inquisiteur de la lumière conscient et visiblement énervé d'être enfermé. L'autre avec son fils inconscient. La chaleur commençait à emplir l'atmosphère. Enoch n'appréciait guère que l'on s'en prenne à sa progéniture. Des braisent se formaient dans ses mains, quand l'un des paladins proposa un marché.

**« Vous savez ce que nous désirons Sir Enoch. Rendez-vous sans faire d'histoire. Après tout, si vous disparaissez, le plan serait valable aussi. »** souffla le paladin en tendant sa main ou apparaissez une sorte de collier avec un sablier. **« Prenez ce sablier et vous échangerez votre place avec ceux enfermer dans le sablier. »**

Enoch s'approcha en direction des paladins. Le diable avait bien sur un plan. Même s'il était enfermé dans le sablier. Il serait d'une puissance supérieure à cette défense. Il arriverait à briser la magie. Il n'avait aucune crainte. Et puis, les autres n'étaient pas loin pour prendre la relève.

Alors qu'il était à quelques mètres, qu'il attrapa le collier, le diable vit arriver non loin de son corps la faux qui s'était matérialisé dans la main du paladin.

**« Vous ne croyez quand même pas que vous arriveriez à attraper le prince des menteurs ! »** s'écria le diable en brisant le collier, délivrant Théo et Balthazar.

**« VOUS L'AUREZ VOULU ! ÉLIMINEZ LES ! »** s'écria le paladin prêt à se battre.

Aussitôt les alliés du temps se mirent en position pour éliminer le demi-diable inconscient et l'inquisiteur de la lumière. Ils n'avaient pas peur que leur chef tombait au combat. Ils savaient se qu'ils avaient comme mission a réalisé. Soudain, les flammes furent présente en une puissante inconsidérable. Le paladin à la faux s'éloigna légèrement du diable, pour apercevoir une ombre gigantesque bleuté traversant le ciel et s'écrasant en protection pour Théo et Balthazar.

Un immense dragon bleu de glace, froid comme la neige et visiblement en colère leur faisait face. Les griffes dehors, elle asséna un grand coup avec son immense pattes. Les paladins volèrent à des mètres plus loin, avec de profondes blessures, ne leur laissant que quelques secondes d'agonies.

**« THEO ! »** hurla Viktor en courant en direction de son petit protégé.

Le paladin à la faux avait simplement tourné le regard pendant une fraction de seconde, avant de sentir une violente douleur au niveau de sa poitrine. Une violente décharge avant de se rendre compte que la main du diable avait pénétré son corps. Tenant de sa main griffue le moteur de son corps.

**« Tu n'en a plus besoin à présent. J'ai hâte de te retrouver en enfer. De faire de toi un autre de mes soldats. »**

Le paladin n'arrivait même pas à murmurer le moindre mot. Les yeux se voilait d'un léger film qui indiquait la perte de conscience, de connaissance et de vie dans son corps.

Tel un déchet, Enoch jeta le corps du paladin loin. Il se mit à courir en direction de son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras. Pendant que le dragon refermait ses ailes pour reprendre sa forme Humaine. Celle de Kavitchie. Elle fut rattrapé par Flocon et Adam. Icy semblait être aussi présente sur l'épaule de Flocon, inquiète par la maîtresse de ce dernier.

_**Direction Fin D.**_


	44. Chapitre 41

_**Chapitre 41**_

**« Me rendre ? Jamais de la vie ! »** hurla Théo ne craignant pas la provocation du haut gradé de cette église.

Sans précaution aucune, il se jeta à corps perdu contre sa faux. Sans s'en rendre compte, Théo senti le froid de l'étrange arme sous son cou avant de sortir le poids lourd du métal contre sa tête. Il sombra de l'obscurité de l'inconscience. Il se perdit dans des profondes pensées. Tournées également vers B.O.B qui heureusement était caché aux yeux de tous dans le grenier.

_**Direction **__**Chapitre 33**_


	45. Chapitre 42

_**Chapitre 42**_

Théo ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Il ne pouvait pas à la fois perdre Léonard Lennon, qui n'était en rien lié à cette affaire. Son cœur se resserra d'avantage quand il vit les larmes de la mère du pyromage. Il s'imaginait à sa place sa propre mère… Ou plutôt sa sœur Victoria. Cette dernière qui serait désarmée, une chose qui arriverait quasiment jamais. Qu'aurait fait B.O.B dans cette situation, où il verrait la famille d'un proche être en danger ? Qu'aurait-il tenté ?

Peu habitué, Théo lâcha son arme. Le métal résonna dans toute la pièce quand la lame tomba sur le sol. L'inquisiteur leva les mains en l'air face aux armes des autres paladins.

**« Ok, je me rends. Par contre, vous ne toucherez pas un cheveux de Maria et de Léonard. Ils n'ont rien à voir avec tout cela ! »**

Les paladins observèrent leur chef qui acquiesça de la tête.

**« En effet. Nous en faisons le serment. Nous les gardons comme otage mais nous ne les blesserons pas davantage. Ils ne sont que des pions sur mon échiquier pour attirer Enoch ainsi que son fils, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé ! »**

Théo ne répondit rien et suivit sans faire d'histoire les paladins. Il eut les mains attachées et se laissa emporter par ces derniers. Au fond de lui, le paladin était heureux que B.O.B ne soit pas attrapé. Qu'il ai réussi à leur échapper. C'était son but : Le protéger. Intérieurement, Théo espérait que ses alliés reviendrait rapidement aider B.O.B. Enoch pouvait mourir, tomber dans le piège, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Mais B.O.B…

Et puis… Lui non plus. Il n'avait pas envie de mourir. Pas avant d'avoir tenu sa promesse envers Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon.

_**Direction **__**Chapitre 33**_


	46. Chapitre 43

_**Chapitre 43**_

Le paladin de la lumière ne savait pas où tout cela allait mener. Si cette décision était sage ou non. Cependant, il sentait que son énergie magique, sa psyché était en lien avec cette gemme. Il approcha ses doigts de cette dernière. La magie de B.O.B et celle de Kavitchie se matérialisa autant que la sienne.

Des flammes, de la glace et de la lumière entrèrent en résonance avec la gemme qui se fissura de part en part avant de ne devenir que poussière.

Enoch qui était au front senti ses pouvoirs se réveiller. Ainsi que quelque chose d'autre derrière lui. Quelque chose de plus puissant. Quelque chose d'énorme. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour apercevoir trois êtres faits de psyché, de pouvoir. Des êtres surnaturels. Un lion de Lumière rugissant, insufflant la peur envers les paladins du temps. Un phœnix embrasé qui plongeait sur le sol afin de brûler les sabots des montures, les obligeant à rester sur place. Le regard froid et glaciale d'un dragon, toute griffes et crocs dehors qui brisa sans aucune sommation la défense de ces êtres du temps.

**« Chef ! Chef ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout cela ? »** s'écria un paladin effrayé, tentant de se cacher derrière un homme portant une faux dans ses mains.

**« Les enfants de la destruction. Les porteurs de l'apocalypse. »** répondit-il.

A peine ses mots furent prononcé que l'alliance du feu, de la lumière et de la glace se déferla envers les paladins. Viktor, Enoch, Mani, Shinddha, Eden, Adam et Grunlek eurent le temps de s'échapper à cette vague de puissance.

Tout n'était que poussière face à ce rayon magique. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, les éléments ne s'étaient déchaîné que sur une zone précise. Juste l'endroit où se trouver les paladins du temps. Le reste des arbres, des créatures, des animaux, de la région n'était pas touché.

Peu à peu, l'étrange pouvoir se dissipa. Les compagnons se tournèrent vers les êtres de magie pour voir leur forme changer. Redevenir Humain. Des visages qu'ils connaissaient. Redevenir Théo de Silverberg, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon et Kavitchie Forcalimo.

_**Direction fin A**_


	47. Chapitre 44

_**Chapitre 44**_

Théo ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle il devait briser la gemme magique. Tout se qui touchait à se domaine ne le concerné pas. Il était un homme de combat et de bataille.

**« Je vous laisse gérer entre mage. Je vais vous gagner un peu de temps. »**

**« Maître inquisiteur ! »** s'essouffla Kavitchie, en vain. C'était dur de raisonner un paladin qui ne désirait que se battre auprès de ses amis.

La jeune fille concentra plus d'énergie que nécessaire, avec la complicité de Balthazar.

Enoch qui était au front senti ses pouvoirs se réveiller. Ainsi que quelque chose d'autre derrière lui. Quelque chose de plus puissant. Quelque chose d'énorme. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour apercevoir deux êtres faits de psyché, de pouvoir. Des êtres surnaturels. Un phœnix embrasé qui plongeait sur le sol afin de brûler les sabots des montures, les obligeant à rester sur place. Le regard froid et glaciale d'un dragon, toute griffes et crocs dehors qui brisa sans aucune sommation la défense de ces êtres du temps.

**« Chef ! Chef ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout cela ? »** s'écria un paladin effrayé, tentant de se cacher derrière un homme portant une faux dans ses mains.

**« Deux des trois enfants de la destruction. Les porteurs de l'apocalypse. »** répondit-il.

A peine ses mots furent prononcé que l'alliance du feu et de la glace se déferla envers les paladins. Viktor, Théo, Enoch, Mani, Shinddha, Eden, Adam et Grunlek eurent le temps de s'échapper à cette vague de puissance.

Tout n'était que poussière face à ce rayon magique. Les flammes continuaient à brûler les arbres aux alentours d'une zone précise où était les paladins. La glace avait formé des nuages au-dessus de la scène et des flocons commençaient à tomber en abondance.

Théo surprit se retourna pour apercevoir les deux êtres magiques face à lui.

**« B.O.B ? C'est toi ? »** souffla-t-il en direction du Phoenix qui approchait lentement vers le paladin de la lumière.

**« QUOI ? C'EST BOB CET OISEAU ? ET COMMENT TU SAIS CELA ? »** s'étonna Shinddha.

Théo ne savait pas non plus pourquoi. Juste un échange de regard et une puissance dont il dégageait. Et peut être, ce sentiment d'être incomplet. De ne pas avoir former la trinité parfaite qui aurait causé moins de dégât.

Les ailes du Phoenix et du Dragon se replièrent afin de reformer une silhouette humaine pour chacun d'entre eux. Les yeux clos, l'énergie vacillante, les corps trébuchèrent et allaient tomber sur le sol.

Aussitôt, Enoch courut pour attraper dans ses bras son fils, tandis que Flocon et Adam firent de même envers Kavitchie.

_**Direction fin B**_


	48. Chapitre 45

_**chapitre 45**_

Lumière sauta par-dessus les buissons. Le maître et son passager descendirent rapidement de la monture, pour se cacher derrière les arbustes les couvrants. B.O.B était incapable du moindre mouvement. Théo le rapprocha de lui. Il s'assura de le garder le plus proche de lui. De ne pas le perdre, que ce soit physiquement, ainsi qu'au niveau de sa santé. Les bruits se faisaient de plus en plus fort. Les pas se rapprochèrent. Dans deux directions opposées. Théo avait la main sur la garde de son épée, prêt à se défendre si cela était nécessaire. Quand devant lui, les paladins du temps tenant en otage Maria et Léonard Lennon firent face au groupe d'Aventurier.

**« Lâchez les tous de suite, mécréant. »** souffla Enoch, le brasier dans la paume de sa main.

**« Vous feriez mieux d'abandonner tout combat. Car si vous ne vous rendez pas, votre fils Balthazar mourra de la main des paladins rester dans la maison. »** tenta de bluffer le teneur d'otage.

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de Maria, tandis que celui de Léonard essayait d'être moins effrayer.

Shinddha et Mani s'étaient cachés dans les hauteurs des branches pour garder un effet de surprise et délivrer les otages. Viktor observait la situation. Adam montrer les crocs, tandis que Kavitchie avec l'aide de Grunlek tentait de briser la gemme de pouvoir.

**« Ce n'est que du bluff. »** lâcha Enoch.

Le front du paladin du temps se rida. Il n'aimait pas le regard du diable.

**« Je ne suis pas le prince des mensonges pour rien. Votre regard. Ces rides sur votre front. La sueur qui perle dans votre nuque. Vous pensez pouvoir me tromper ? »**

Enoch fit un pas vers Maria, la main tendue.

**« ENCORE UN PAS ET JE LA TUE ! »** menaça le paladin, une faux à la main, sous la gorge de Maria.

**« Je ne crois pas non. »** souriait Enoch, tandis qu'une vague de flamme vient entouré la jeune femme et l'embrasant. Du moins, se qui semblait être un bûcher. Car en se concentrant bien aux côté d'Enoch, un autre foyer venait de se créer. Et de cette dernière en sortie Maria, intacte, sans aucune égratignure.

La surprise flottait dans les esprits des paladins, qui ne firent pas attention à Mani et Shinddha tombant sur eux, afin de les désarmé.

Léonard comprit que c'était sa chance pour fuir la prise d'otage. Sans attendre il courut en direction de Maria.

Adam et Viktor se mêlèrent au combat, ainsi que l'impressionnant Enoch.

Le combat fut rapide. Les paladins du temps furent défait en moins de temps qu'il ne faut l'écrire.

**« Où est B.O.B ? Où est mon Fils ? »** demanda Enoch en direction de Maria.

**« Il est à l'abri. Dans notre maison. Avec le paladin de la lumière Théo. »**

**« Bien, alors allons y. »** reprit Mani, prêt à se rendre dans la maisonnée.

Soudain, un léger sifflement se fit entendre. Eden, la perçu plus distinctement que son maître et ses camarades. Cette dernière parti en direction du bruit, avant d'aboyer joyeusement en remuant frénétiquement la queue.

**« Qui a-t-il Eden ? »** s'étonna le Nain, avant de voir sortir Théo et B.O.B de derrière les buissons. **"THÉO ! B.O.B ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?"**

Maria et Enoch se jetèrent sur Balthazar, complètement inerte. La peur se lisait sur le visage des parents du pyromage. Théo aurait voulu expliquer à ses amis se qu'il venait de se produire, de leur fuite. Cependant, une puissante aura magique qui se diffusait depuis Kavitchie. La jeune mage réussi à briser la gemme délivrant tous les pouvoirs d'Enoch et de Balthazar. Le demi-diable senti la fièvre s'estomper peu à peu. Ses yeux se rouvrirent en direction de ses parents.

**"Ma... Maman..."**

**"Là, tout vas bien mon chéri. Tout va bien."**

_**Voir Fin F.**_


	49. Chapitre 46

_**Chapitre 46**_

Théo tenta de s'échapper de Lumière. En tentant de contrôler son destrier. Malheureusement, l'animal se dressa sur ses pattes arrières. Fit tomber le paladin et le demi-diable, avant d'enchaîner une course solo.

**"Raaah. Espèce de..."** lâcha Théo avant d'entendre les pas des destriers des paladins du temps.

Ces derniers réussirent à les rattraper sans aucun soucis. Ils avaient encerclés le paladin de la lumière. Théo tenait fermement Balthazar dans ses bras. Il cherchait un moyen d'esquiver les attaques de ses assaillants. Du coin de l'œil, une possible échappatoire possible ? Une importante émission de psyché se fait ressentir. Tout autour de Théo et Balthazar. Les paladins n'allaient pas sortir leur épée. Ils voulaient utiliser une puissance incroyable. Un sort incroyable et énorme. Théo savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de lancer un sort. Il fallait qu'il se concentre pour le lancer. Pour invoquer la puissance de la lumière.

**"Tu vas regretter d'être né. Toi et le mage. Vous allez périr !"** hurla le chef des paladins du temps.

Théo resta les yeux rivés sur lui. Il n'allait pas baisser les yeux face à lui. Jamais il ne plierai. Alors qu'une lueur allait les envahir, des flammes se mirent à danser autour du chef des paladins. Des gémissements de douleur. Des cris, des pleurs et une odeur de chairs brûlés emplissait la forêt. Soudain, aux côtés de Théo et Balthazar, Viktor et Adam se lancèrent pour affronter les autres paladins du temps. Les empêcher d'utiliser leur sort. Les déconcentrer par la magie de la lumière et les crocs de cette forme animale.

**"Théo ! Balthazar !"** hurlait Shinddha accompagné de Grunlek.

**"Reculez. Kavitchie a besoin de vous deux !"** reprenait le Nain en posant son bouclier devant ses deux alliés.

**"Besoin de nous ? Mais comment ? Balthazar est à moitié inconscient et..."** commença Théo, avant de voir son ami demi-diable entrouvrir les yeux. La main tendue vers la gemme, où se concentrer une énorme énergie magique. Le pyromage se concentra aussi sur la gemme. Comme s'il savait qu'en la brisant, il allait délivrer sa vitalité, sa psyché. Théo le sentit. Avec un petit soupir, il concentra sa psyché également. La gemme se mit à frémir. Un craquement se fait entendre. De la puissance incroyable en surgit.

**"NON ! IL NE FAUT PAS !"** hurla un des paladin du temps, qui se faisait retenir par Grunlek.

La psyché entoura nos trois amis. Ils cédèrent à cette puissance pour se métamorphoser en créature magique puissante. Un lion de Lumière rugissant puissamment, insufflant la peur envers les paladins du temps. Un phœnix embrasé qui plongeait sur le sol afin de brûler les sabots des montures, les obligeant à rester sur place. Le regard froid et glaciale d'un dragon, toute griffes et crocs dehors qui brisa sans aucune sommation la défense de ces êtres du temps.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout cela ? »** s'écria un paladin effrayé.

**« Les enfants de la destruction. Les porteurs de l'apocalypse. »** répondit un second.

A peine ses mots furent prononcé que l'alliance du feu, de la lumière et de la glace se déferla envers les paladins. Viktor, Enoch, Mani, Shinddha, Eden, Adam et Grunlek eurent le temps de s'échapper à cette vague de puissance.

Tout n'était que poussière face à ce rayon magique. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, les éléments ne s'étaient déchaîné que sur une zone précise. Juste l'endroit où se trouver les paladins du temps. Le reste des arbres, des créatures, des animaux, de la région n'était pas touché.

Peu à peu, l'étrange pouvoir se dissipa. Les compagnons se tournèrent vers les êtres de magie pour voir leur forme changer. Redevenir Humain. Des visages qu'ils connaissaient. Redevenir Théo de Silverberg, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon et Kavitchie Forcalimo.

_**voir Fin A.**_


	50. Chapitre 47

_**Chapitre 47 :**_

Balthazar n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Face à lui, il voyait ses parents prisonniers. Contrairement à lui et Théo, ils n'étaient pas dans un sablier. Ils étaient juste attacher, menacé d'être éliminer, prit en otage pour Enoch. Balthazar sentait son sang bouillir. Non pas uniquement à cause de la fièvre. Mais aussi par son impuissance face à la situation.

**"B.O.B. B.O.B ! Reste calme ! On va trouver une solution !"** murmurait Théo en gardant le mage dans ses bras, le secouant légèrement et essayant de l'empêcher de regarder vers ses parents.

Enoch sorti des fourrés à cet instant précis, se plaça devant les paladins du temps.

**"Laissez les tranquille. Je crois que c'est moi que vous recherchez. Pas mon fils, ni même le paladin de la lumière ou ces simple villageois."**

**"Vous pensez vraiment que nous allons vous croire ? Et que feriez vous si jamais nous ne les laissons pas tranquille."** gémit un des paladins.

Le diable fronça les sourcils. Il semblait être vraiment prêt à se battre. Se qui semblait faire rire les paladins. Les armes étaient tournés en sa direction. Ils n'avaient nullement l'intention d'arrêter quoi que ce soit. Même pire, ils étaient prêt à sacrifier quiconque se mettrais en travers leur chemin. Se qui enrageait d'avantage le pyromage. Il ne voulait pas être la cause de ces morts. D'une telle mascarade. Il sentait la folie envahir son esprit. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais brusquement, la magie venait de revenir dans son corps. Il ignorait que Kavitchie cachée dans le coin d'un arbuste venait de briser la gemme qui provoquer cette entrave.

Aussitôt, une immense puissance démoniaque se fit ressentir. Elle ne venait pas d'Enoch. Non, de l'intérieur du sablier. Théo fut surprit de la chaleur que produisait le corps de Balthazar. De sa transformation, ses ailes qui poussaient. Son corps qui grandissait à une telle vitesse que le sablier se brisa sous sa puissance. Il ne voulait plus comprendre. Plus laisser la raison l'emportait. Son père adoptif avait été torturé. Sa mère en larme. Et Théo l'avait trahi en ne lui racontant pas se qui s'était passé. Il n'avait plus envie d'être raisonnable.

Il laissa la totale liberté à son diable. Ce dernier n'eut aucun problème pour écraser les paladins. Ces derniers ne s'attendaient pas à la transformation d'un des prisonniers. Ils étaient si sur de leur coup, qu'ils laissèrent tomber leur arme et se firent embrocher par les griffes du mage diable.

Mais dans sa transformation incontrôlable, Balthazar ne se rendit pas compte que les flammes qu'ils avaient invoqué par inadvertance allaient blessé ses alliés. Et même ses parents qui étaient proches d'autres flammes. Théo, Grunlek, Shin et Viktor réussirent à s'échapper rapidement. Enoch bien que souriant à la situation présente, fronça des sourcils en comprenant que lui non plus n'aurait pas le contrôle sur son fils. Cela allait bien au delà des démons. Il courut vers Maria et Léonard. Même s'il n'appréciait pas fortement cet homme, il espérait que ce dernier pourrait réussir à calmer Balthazar.

**"Balthazar mon cœur ! Je t'en prie ! Réveille toi !"** pleurait la mère de famille.

Mais les paroles semblait n'être qu'une légère brise insignifiante pour le démon fou qui venait de s'éveiller. Une fois les paladins détruits, le diable commençaient à détruire tout se qui l'entourait. La rage était si forte que même les doux mots de sa mère ne pouvait éteindre sa flamme.

**"T'as une idée j'espère. Je t'avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas être ami avec un demi-diable !"** s'énervait Viktor envers Théo.

Le paladin se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Non, il n'avait pas prévu que son ami deviendrait la menace. Il se sentait coupable de tout se qui s'était produit. S'il avait annoncé à B.O.B se qu'il s'était produit... Peut être n'aurait-il pas perdu la raison ? Alors que des questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, Théo et Viktor purent voir un immense dragon de Glace apparaître. Au même moment, une puissante énergie emplissait le corps du paladin. Il se tourna vers le diable. Sous les yeux de son paternel adoptif, il se transforma en un immense lion de Lumière. Les deux êtres se lancèrent sur le diable, afin de l'arrêter. Ou du moins l'empêcher de blesser leur alliés.

**"Balthazar ! Reviens à toi mon petit ! Je sais que c'est dur ! Mais rappelle toi de se que tu es ! Regarde autour de toi !"** hurlait Maria en larme.

Le lion et le dragon épuisèrent toute leur force. Ils étaient blessés par les lacérations du diable dans sa folie. Le sang coulait et sa chaleur ainsi que celle de sa mère semblait rappeler le pyromage à la raison.

Il s'arrêta un court instant. Il dévisagea l'ensemble les environs. Il voyait le sang coulait le long de ses griffes. Les perles rouges tombèrent sur ses écailles écarlates. Sur le sol gisait les corps sans vie des paladins du temps. Il vit les blessures faites à ses alliés. Balthazar sentait les remords l'envahir alors qu'il reprenait petit à petit sa forme humaine. Il allait tué tout le monde. Il était même prêt à éliminer ses amis... Et surtout sa famille. Sa folie avait été si loin qu'il était prêt à tout détruire autour de lui.

Vidé, épuisé, triste même dégoûté de lui-même, Balthazar s'effondra dans les bras de Théo et Kavitchie qui venaient également reprendre forme humaine.

_**Voir FIN G**_


	51. Fin A

_**Fin A : Good Ending :**_

Il fallait un peu de temps avant que Théo puisse reprendre connaissance. Il regardait autour de lui. Il pouvait voir Shinddha qui était à ses côtés. Visiblement inquiet pour lui. Théo avait légèrement la tête qui lui tournait. Comme si quelque chose de puissant l'avait envahi avant de s'être évaporé de son corps. Comme si on lui avait prit toute son énergie. Comme s'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même.

**"Eh ? Ca va vieux ? Reste avec nous !"** s'inquiéta Shin.

**"Ouais... Ouais, ça va..."**maugréa le paladin en se relevant doucement.

**"Vas-y tranquillement !"** s'exprima Grunlek en tenant ses épaules, tandis que Mani veillait sur les environs en haut des arbres.

**"Et les autres ? Comment vont-ils ?"**

Le paladin pu voir un peu plus loin Balthazar être dans les bras de son père. Il avait ouvert les yeux, resté un moment interdit avant de se reculer brutalement de l'étreinte de ce dernier.

**"Eh ! Où est ma mère ! Qu'as-tu fait des autres paladins du temps ?"**

**"Ta mère est restée au village. Elle va bien. Et je suis surpris que vous ayez réussi au delà des prophéties ! Enfin bref. Je suppose que vous allez rentré au village tous ensemble."**

**"Et toi ?"** s'inquiéta le demi-diable.

**"J'ai... D'autres affaires à régler... Et puis, je crois que l'ami de votre camarade dragonique ne semble pas trop m'apprécier."**

En effet, non loin de là Adam, le changelin tenait fermement dans ses bras Kavitchie. Cette dernière s'était éveillée en même temps que les autres héros. Elle souriait à Adam.

**"Ça y est. Ta mission est accomplie. Comme promis, je te rends la liberté."**

**"Kavitchie... Qu'est-ce que tu va faire maintenant que..."**

**"Ne t'inquiète pas Adam. Je vais pouvoir m'occuper de quelque chose de bien plus important. Je vais tenter de reconstruire mon clan. Profite de la vie. Ne t'occupe pas de moi."**

Pendant ses adieux émouvants, Théo remarqua l'absence de Viktor. Enoch s'approcha du paladin avant de lui répondre :

**"Il est parti, peu après la disparition des paladins du temps. Il a dit qu'il allait faire son rapport à l'église de la lumière. Mais je crois qu'il a plutôt fuit pour ne pas avoir à m'affronter."**

Théo aurait voulu donner un coup de poing dans la mâchoire du diable, mais son ami mage l'avait devancé. Avec une force minable, il donna un coup à son paternel qui fut surprit de cette violence.

**"Dégage de là !"**

Enoch soupira avant de continuer sa route.

**"On se reverra Fils."**

Alors que le diable s'était évaporé dans un nuage de fumée. L'ensemble du groupe remarqua l'absence d'Adam et de Kavitchie. Ces derniers avaient décidé de partir toute en discrétion.

Ensemble, ils retournèrent dans le village. Balthazar voulait revoir ses parents. S'assurer qu'ils aillent bien. Les autres allaient reprendre des ressources afin de continuer leur voyage.

Mais tout ceci sera une autre histoire.

_**Fin**_


	52. Fin B

_**Fin B : Father and Frienship :**_

**"B.O.B ! B.O.B !"**

La voix était lointaine, inquiète et si familière. Ce n'était pas celle de ses amis. Non, c'était celle de son père. Balthazar ouvrait difficilement les yeux. Face à lui, ce n'était plus le grand et effrayant diable. Celui qu'il avait affronté pour conserver sa liberté ! Non, c'était le visage d'un père inquiet pour son fils. Les traits tirés, les yeux remplies de larmes, des vraies larmes. Ce n'était pas un mensonge comme bien souvent.

**"Mon fils... Je suis si heureux de te savoir en vie..."** soufflait-il en le gardant dans ses bras.

Balthazar ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Habituellement, Enoch était du genre à ne montrer aucun de ses sentiments. Au contraire, il s'en moquait, il ridiculisait les mortels à cause de ce genre d'image. Mais cette fois, l'amour paternel avait déteint sur lui. Balthazar pouvait sentir les mains de son géniteur tremblait dans son dos.

**"Maman va bien tu sais. Ainsi que Léonard."**

Le diable ne répondait pas au paroles de son fils. Il le recula légèrement afin de voir si aucune blessure ne souillait son corps. Soudain, Viktor intervient derrière eux.

**"Enoch. Je vous laisse cinq minutes pour finir vos affaires. Après cela, je vais devoir accomplir mon devoir de membre de l'église de la lumière."**

Enoch jeta un regard mauvais vers le magister. Ses retrouvailles allaient avoir un goût amer. Mais déjà l'érudit de la lumière s'était tourné vers Théo.

**"A nous deux Théo."**

Le paladin se tourna vers Viktor et reçu une magistrale gifle qui le laissa sans voix.

**"Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Viktor ?"** Surprit le paladin.

Viktor attrapa l'arrière de la tête de Théo pour lui caresser les cheveux. Il semblait être un peu plus serein qu'avant.

**"Tu as pris trop de risque. Je ne sais pas si tu me considère comme ton père adoptif. Pour moi, tu es comme mon fils. Je ne voulais pas que tu vive tout cela."**

Grunlek, Shin et Mani observèrent de loin les retrouvailles de familles du paladin et du mage. Ils aperçurent que Kavitchie et Adam avaient tous deux disparus.

En effet, un peu plus loin dans la forêt, Adam gardait tout prêt de lui Kavitchie. La jeune femme s'était réveillé dans un état un peu second. Maintenant qu'elle avait vengé son peuple, elle se pouvait laisser Adam vivre sa propre vie.

**"Ecoute Kavitchie ! Après tout se que l'on a vécu ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait plus intéressant qu'on reconstruise ta tribu ensemble ! Je ne sais pas comment tu me vois. Mais je ne veux pas te laisser seul. Que ce soit comme un ami, ou comme un compagnon plus proche. Laisse moi être à tes côtés."**

_**Fin.**_


	53. Fin C

_**Fin C : Les larmes du fils :**_

Les mains fragiles de Balthazar tenaient fermement le corps de son diable de père. C'était la première fois que le pyromage le voyait dans un tel état. Il était si faible, impuissant, mortel finalement. Balthazar n'avait pas craint la mort quand elle était apparu devant lui. Et pourtant, là, il ressentait son emprise sur se qui devait être un immortel.

La blessure de son père était si profonde. La lame utilisée était conçue pour tuer diables. Peut être que les paladins avaient prévu de les tuer tous les deux. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle sensation envers la perte de ce genre de proche. Il avait toujours voulu le fuir. Pourtant, là il ressentait une peine si immense que son cœur semblait prêt à exploser.

**"Balthazar... mon fils..."** murmurait le diable en levant difficilement sa main vers le visage de sa descendance.

**"Calme toi, je suis sur qu'on va trouver un moyen de te sauver !"** gémissait le demi-diable, un regard suppliant tourné vers le magister et le paladin.

Cependant, les yeux tournés vers le sol, le magister montra à nouveau son inefficacité dans ce cas. Comme cela avait toujours été pour la vie avec Théo. Contrairement à son maître, le paladin se tourna vers Balthazar et resta à ses côté.

**"Tu devrais l'écouter B.O.B."**

**"Théo ! Je t'en supplie, non..."**

**"Balthazar, je suis désolé."** soufflait difficilement Enoch. **"Je suis heureux que tu ne soit pas blessé. Je crois que je serai devenu fou si cela s'était produit. Je suis ravi de voir combien tu as grandi et que tu as évolué. Tu sais te battre, te faire des amis. Tu as même réussi à convaincre un paladin de la lumière de travailler avec toi."**

**"Arrête de jouer les drama queen."** renifla Balthazar.

**"Je suis sérieux. Arrgg... Ghh... Balthazar, je ne souhaite qu'une chose..."**

Le diable usa du maximum de sa force pour se lever vers lui. Sa bouche s'approchait du creux de son oreille. Ses lèvres murmuraient quelques paroles, avant de s'effondrer devant les yeux vides. Incapable de croire à se qu'il voyait. Il semblait être dans un rêve, ou peut être un de ses cauchemars. Les larmes n'étaient pas uniquement celles de l'être humain. C'était celui aussi du diable à l'intérieur de lui. Il hurlait de douleur. Le cœur brisé Balthazar criait de toutes ses forces. Les perles chaudes qui coulaient sur ses joues étaient le résultat de la détresse et de la colère qu'il ressentait pour cette perte. Le corps dans ses mains étaient froid. Le diable en personne, le prince des enfers venaient de succomber.

Théo comprenait en partie cette détresse. Il attrapait dans ses bras le demi-diable. Il écoutait ses cris de douleur, sa tristesse. Grunlek, Shin et Mani firent même.

**"Je sais que c'est un moment difficile."** souffla Grunlek. **"Nous allons enterrer comme il se doit ton père. et ensuite nous allons réfléchir. Je sais que c'est difficile."**

Balthazar avait du mal à retrouver son calme. Il était prêt à griffer ses amis, mais était incapable de dire si c'était sa partie humaine, ou celle du diable qui était aussi véloce.

Brusquement, Kavitchie qui était réveillée fit son apparition avec Adam. Elle s'approcha du diable. Malgré les paroles menaçantes proférés par le demi-diable, Kavitchie se baissa, pour être à hauteur du corps. Avec une grande délicatesse, elle ferma les pupilles du diable.

Elle se mit à prier un dieu dont personne n'avait entendu parlé. Balthazar comprit qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Il accepta enfin de mettre en terre son père. Grunlek et Théo aidèrent à la tâche, tout comme Adam. Viktor resta en retrait, pendant que Shin posait ses mains sur les épaules de Balthazar, comme pour le soutenir.

Balthazar n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en train de mettre sous terre son père. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il fallut tout le soutien de Shin, pour que le demi-diable ne se jette pas dans le trou et reste avec son père. C'était invraisemblable pour lui de voir la terre se coller à la peau de son père. De le voir être enterré comme n'importe quel mortel.

Après quelques minutes et plusieurs prières dans différentes langues. Un long moment de silence pesa. Seul Balthazar continuait à pleurer. Grunlek les avaient rejoint. Eden tenter de rassurer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait en plaquant la tête contre les jambes du diable. Elle la frottait comme pour indiquer qu'elle était là pour lui. Pour lui apporter son soutient.

Théo bien que silencieux caressé la tête du mage.

**"Prend ton temps B.O.B."** soufflait-il. **"On reprendra le chemin quand tu lui aura fait tes adieux..."**

Balthazar ne savait plus quoi penser. Comment réussir à faire ses adieux à ce père qui était si menaçant. Si présent dans sa vie par le biais du diable. Et en même temps... Si embarrassant avec ces révélations et ces dernières posthumes.

Viktor peu enclin à la patience de ce rituel envers un diable décida de partir en éclaireur en ville, pour s'assurer que personne d'autre était blessé.

Par ces mots, Balthazar savait qu'il devait lui aussi retourner voir sa mère. Il devait lui montrer qu'il allait bien. Qu'il n'était pas blessé. Et il voulait retrouver ses bras si réconfortant.

Rapidement, le groupe s'était remis en route. Kavitchie et Adam restaient un peu à l'écart de la ville. Le reste de l'équipe rentra dans la maison de Maria et Léonard. Dès que Balthazar vu sa mère, il se colla à elle. Il pleura à nouveau toutes les larmes de son corps, expliquant se qu'il venait de se passer.

Bien qu'elle n'était plus en couple avec le diable, elle ressentait aussi une déchirure. Comme si on venait lui arracher le cœur. Elle essaya de conserver ses larmes au creux de ses yeux. Elle senti contre son dos, son mari, Léonard, venir étreindre sa femme et son fils adoptif. Il n'était pas si proche du diable. Mais il voulait soutenir du mieux qu'il le pouvait les êtres qui étaient le plus cher à son cœur.

Grunlek, Shin, Théo, Mani et Viktor laissèrent quelques jours à la famille Lennon pour reprendre ses esprits.

Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'équipe discutèrent :

**"Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ?"** demanda Théo à Viktor.

**"Je pense repartir à Castelblanc. Je vais faire mon rapport. Cependant, je crois qu'il va devoir rester à couvert si vous repartez sur les routes, avec votre demi-diable."**

**"Pourquoi ça ?"** demanda Shinddha curieux.

**"Parce qu'ils vont le poursuivre."** souffla froidement Théo.

**"Mais il n'a rien fait de mal !"** s'exclama Grunlek outré.

**"Non. Ce que vous ne comprenez pas, c'est que votre ami va devenir le prochain prince des enfers."** rectifia Viktor.

**"Quoi ? Mais je croyais que les enfers étaient envahi par les humains et les héros !"** questionna Mani.

**"Ce n'est pas aussi facile. L'enfer est toujours le domaine des diables. S'ils doivent le reconquérir, ils se mettront sans doute sous la coup d'un prince des enfers. Et Même si peau apprécié Enoch, ils étaient prêt à s'unir avec lui. Une fois le père parti. Ils vont tous se ranger sous la coupe du fils."**

**"Mais, Balthazar ne ferait jamais une chose pareil !"**

**"Je ne ferais jamais quoi ?"** questionna le diable en revenant vers eux.

La surprise était présente dans l'ensemble du groupe. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à se que ce dernier soit de retour.

**"Que je sois un diable comme mon père ?"** répéta Balthazar en se frottant le bras.

**"Vous feriez mieux de disparaître avant que je m'occupe de vous."** menaça Viktor.

Aussitôt, Grunlek et Shin se postèrent devant Balthazar, comme pour indiquer qu'ils ne laisseraient pas le magister agir de la sorte. Théo et Mani restaient un peu en retrait.

**"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Théo ? Tu vas pas me dire que tu es d'accord avec les idées de Viktor ?"** s'inquiéta Grunlek qui n'était pas tellement étonné de l'attitude de Mani.

**"Tu sais... Si j'ai demandé à B.O.B de rester avec nous, c'est pour l'éliminer s'il devenait un démon."**

**"THEO !"**criait Shinddha.

**"Ils ont raison..."** murmurait Balthazar.**"Je suis le fils du diable. Les paladins de la lumière vont vouloir m'éliminer. Même si les paladins du temps étaient des purs sadiques, la lumière a leur mission. C'est pour cela... Qu'il vaut mieux que l'on se sépare."**

**"QUOI ?!"** s'écrièrent Shinddha et Grunlek.

**"Tu n'y pense pas ! Si on te laisse seul, tu te ferais bouffer par le premier chien qui viendrait à ta rencontre !"** s'exclama Shinddha.

**"On sera toujours là pour te défendre et..."** reprit Grunlek avant de voir le regard froid de Balthazar.

**"J'ai besoin de me reprendre. Je ne peux pas voyager à nouveau en vous mettant en danger. Et puis, comme vous l'avez dit, je serai un poids si je continue a être dans cet état."**

**"Ce n'est pas pour ça que l'on ne vas pas t'aider et te laisser seul."**

**"Il ne sera pas seul."** souffla une voix féminine derrière Balthazar. **"Je m'occuperai de lui. Nous reconstruirons mon clan. Balthazar pourra prendre le temps qu'il faudra pour récupérer."**

**"Je reviendrais vers vous quand tout se sera calmer."** reprit le demi-diable avec un léger sourire.

**"Vous savez que si vous emportez le demi-diable avec vous, vous allez avoir les paladins à vos traces !"** informa Viktor.

Kavitchie lui répondit par un petit sourire. Comme si elle savait comment se défendre face à eux. Plutôt que face aux paladins du temps qu'elle avait affronté. Balthazar se dirigea vers Grunlek et Shinddha. Il les prit dans ses bras.

**"Je reviendrais dés que tout se sera calmer."** répéta-t-il. Il tourna son regard vers Théo avec un petit sourire triste. "Et toi n'essaye pas de te faire tuer !"

Théo ne lui répondit pas. Il baissa les yeux d'un air coupable alors que Balthazar relâcha son étreinte envers ses amis. Il tourna une dernière fois son regard vers eux, avant de partir avec Kavitchie. Les deux êtres solitaires disparurent dans la forêt, tout comme Adam qui avait regagné sa liberté et pouvait vaquer à ses occupations.

_**Fin.**_


	54. Fin D

_**FIN D : Elementary Power.**_

Viktor gardait prés de lui Théo. Le magister était heureux de voir que son fils adoptif n'avait rien. Mais le regard du paladin était dirigé vers le corps inconscient de Balthazar.

Le mage restait dans les bras du diable.

**"S'il te plaît, fils. Réveille toi. Je t'en supplie."**

C'était la première fois que les paladins de la lumière pouvait voir un diable pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Théo qui avait l'habitude d'éradiquer les hérésies eu comme un pincement de cœur. Aujourd'hui face à lui, il ne voyait pas le Diable. Mais bien un père inquiet pour son enfant. Grunlek était à ses côtés, posant une main sur l'épaule de leur ancien ennemi. Il voyait bien que Balthazar était mal en point. Sa respiration était faible, filante. Si rien n'était fait, il allait surement ne plus être de ce monde.

Comme investi d'une mission, Théo se dégagea des bras de son père adoptif pour se rendre auprès du diable. Il n'écoutait pas les plaintes de Viktor, ni de ses interdictions. Il se rendait au chevet du demi-diable. Ou plutôt de son ami. Les mains tendus vers le corps inerte, il concentra le peu de magie qu'il avait encore en lui. Il voulait lui rendre autant de vitalité que possible. Cependant, sa psyché n'était pas suffisante. Du moins, jusqu'à l'intervention de Viktor. Bien que peu enclin à l'idée de soigner une hérésie, Viktor ne voulait pas encore une fois décevoir son fils adoptif. Il transféra de sa propre vitalité pour permette à Théo de soigner Balthazar.

D'un regard, Théo remercia Viktor. Il avait vraiment l'impression qu'il avait un père qui le soutenait dans ses choix de vie. Pas comme par le passé. Il se concentra d'avantage dans les soins du demi-diable, sous les yeux suppliant d'Enoch.

La lumière pénétra dans les pores de la peau du pyromage. Sa peau rosit, son pouls se fit plus intense, rapide. Les paupières se fronçaient avant de se relever doucement.

Petit à petit, le demi-diable reprenait conscience. La première image qu'il avait : son père en larme au dessus de lui. Et quelques mètres plus loin les hommes de la lumière Théo et Viktor. Le tableau semblait être irréalistes. Êtres de lumières et êtres démoniaques en paix dans un même endroit. A peine eut-il essayer de comprendre se qu'il s'était produit, qu'Enoch le serra contre lui.

**"Oh merci. Par les milles portes des enfers. Merci de m'avoir ramené mon fils..."**

Balthazar ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il n'avait jamais vu son père dans un tel état. Inconsciemment, il posa ses bras dans le dos de ce dernier. Il le lui caressa en soufflant :

**"Je vais bien..."** puis il se tourna vers Théo avec un petit sourire. "Encore merci Théo !"

**"J'allais pas briser notre promesse. Après tout, c'est moi qui dois te tuer, l'hérésie."**

Grunlek aussi était heureux de voir leur ami en pleine forme. Mani pencha la tête de côté ne comprenant pas toute cette pluie de sentiment. Shinddha un peu plus loin essuya une petite larme de soulagement. Avant de remarquer l'absence de Kavitchie et d'Adam.

Il ne savait pas que ces derniers avaient profité des soins de Balthazar pour partir discrètement. Ils ne voyaient plus l'utilité de rester dans les environs, leur mission étant accompli. Sur l'épaule de Kavitchie, Flocon souriait doucement. Il avait gardé en souvenir sur lui, une petite larme glacée que lui avait offert Icy.

_**Fin.**_


	55. Fin E

_**Fin E : Devil and Dragon :**_

Tous les membres du corps de Balthazar était entrain de frémir. Il était dans les bras de sa mère qui tentait de le réconforter du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle lui caressait la tête délicatement, lui rappelant qu'elle était fière de lui. Qu'elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque et qu'elle avait confiance en lui. Le pyromage était confus et embarrassé. Son pouvoir avait été si puissant, qu'il aurait pu tout détruire. La vie de ses amis, celle de sa mère et peut être la région entière. Balthazar se réfugiait plus profondément dans les mains âgées de sa mère. Les yeux clos craignant les reproches de ses compagnons. Il senti une main posée sur son épaule avant d'entendre la voix claire de Théo :

**"T'inquiète pas B.O.B. Tu as repris le contrôle de toi même. Je savais que tu allais réussir. Regarde. Nous sommes tous en un seul morceau. Tout va bien !"**

Balthazar tourna son regard vers le paladin. Il lui souriait calmement. Comme s'il était habitué à de pareilles situations. Ce qui n'était pas le cas pour Adam.

Le changelin protégeait Kavitchie de son corps. Elle avait également repris forme humaine. Et le combat qu'elle avait du mener face au diable semblait peser dans la balance chez le changelin. Les griffes sorties, Adam se préparait à attaquer le demi-diable.

**"Adam, ça suffit !"** s'écria Kavitchie d'une voix forte et fatiguée.

Le changelin resta un moment immobile. Il serra les poings, frustré de ne pas pouvoir agir sur les différentes menaces qui les poursuivaient.

**"Je m'excuse du comportement d'Adam. Notre mission est désormais terminé. Nous allons prendre congé. Au revoir."** finit-elle par avouer.

Adam lança un dernier regard empli d'haine en direction du mage. Balthazar se sentait coupable. Il avait également peur, de se qu'aurait pu accomplir Adam sur sa personne. Il était également soulagé, quand il le vit partir en direction de Kavitchie, pour une destination inconnue à leur encontre.

Personne ne remarqua qu'Enoch les avait quitté également. Ils n'avaient pas constaté que ce dernier les suivaient discrètement. Afin de s'assurer qu'Adam et Kavitchie ne reviennent pas à la charge pour se venger. Et pour montrer son propre point de vue, concernant à la tentative d'offensive à l'encontre de son fils.

Grunlek, Mani et Shinddha se rapprochèrent de Balthazar. Ils étaient heureux de le voir en pleine santé.

**"Je suis désolé... Je... J'ai failli de..."** commença le pyromage avant de sentir une claque dans son dos venant de Shin.

**"T'inquiète ! On est vivant. Ça ne sera pas la première fois qu'on vit de telle aventures !"**

**"Oui. Au lieu de pleurer sur ce qui aurait pu arriver, réjouissons nous de se que l'on a réussi à accomplir. On va rentrer au village. Savourer une bonne bière, manger de bon plat et repartir sur les routes !"** souriait Grunlek.

Balthazar hocha de la tête, tout en sentant contre lui, les bras réconfortant de sa mère, suivit de ceux de Léonard. Tous deux étaient aussi présent pour lui.

Tous ensemble ils repartirent au village pour se reposer, puis reprendre leur futures aventures.

_**Fin.**_


	56. Fin F

_**Fin F : No Transfo :**_

Au milieu de la plaine, qui avait servi de scène de bataille, Enoch a éradiqué de la surface de cette planète les paladins du temps. Maria tenait fermement contre elle, Balthazar. Elle était rassurée de le voir en bonne santé. Ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle avait du mal à réaliser que son fils était bien là. Prés d'elle.

**"Nous allons pouvoir rentrer à la maison, mon fils. Je t'en prie, reste un petit moment avec moi."** quémanda Maria.

Conscient qu'ils avaient amené cette femme, non aventurière, dans des combats qui la dépassait, Théo et Grunlek étaient entièrement d'accord pour cette proposition. Kavitchie et Adam, un peu à l'écart, acceptèrent de les suivre pour se rendre au village.

Viktor et Enoch fermaient la marche.

Pendant plusieurs jours, les aventuriers restèrent auprès de Maria et Léonard. Le boulanger avait reprit son travail. Maria écoutait les récits de son fils et de ses compagnons, tout en préparant les affaires de son fils. Elle était un peu triste de savoir que ce dernier allait partir à nouveau. Elle aurait voulu l'avoir pendant quelques temps auprès d'elle. Comme si, elle craignait qu'en partant à nouveau sur les routes, il risquait de perdre sa nature d'humain. Qu'elle risquait de ne pas le retrouver comme elle l'avait connu.

**"Maman. C'est toi qui m'a mit au monde. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez. Mais mes compagnons et moi, nous avons encore beaucoup de quêtes à accomplir. Des personnes qui ont besoin d'aventuriers comme nous, pour empêcher des personnes mal intentionnées de leur causer d'autres soucis. Je sais que c'est dangereux. Mais je reviendrais te voir. Tu sera fière de moi."**

A l'évocation de personnes mal intentionnées, Théo remarqua qu'Enoch et Viktor étaient absent. Il savait que Kavitchie et Adam étaient resté peu de temps, avant de prendre congés, pour d'autres affaires importantes.

Cependant, le sort d'Enoch et de Viktor lui était inconnu.

Il ignorait que le magister avait accompagné un certain temps le diable vers la forêt.

**"Vous vouliez me parler Enoch ?"** marmonna Viktor froidement.

**"Oui. Je voudriez que vous oublier pendant un petit moment mon fils."**

**"C'est à dire ?"**

**"Vous le savez bien magister. Je ne veux pas que vous lancier une chasse à l'homme à son encontre. Si les autres paladins de la lumière, ceux qui sont extrémistes comme les paladins du temps, apprennent que Balthazar est mon fils, ils vont le prendre également en otage."**

**"Vous ne pourrez pas éternellement le protéger."**

Le regard du diable se fit flamboyant, menaçant, prés à sauter sur le magister qui était étrangement calme. Viktor reprit sa phrase.

**"Je veux dire par là, que je ne serais pas celui qui la déclenchera. Cependant, je ne pourrais l'empêcher non plus. La seule promesse qui a été faite, c'est celle de mon fils : Théo. S'il lui a promis de l'éliminer quand il se transformera en démon. Il le fera."**

**"Et je le vengerai."** reprit le diable.

**"Alors, nous serons amener à nous revoir à nouveau. Pas dans le même camps. Pour le bien de nos fils. Jusque là, je ne vous poursuivrais pas, ni votre fils."**

Enoch éteignit les flammes qu'il était en train de préparer dans son dos, à l'encontre de Viktor. Il répéta une nouvelle fois.

**"Oui, restons loin de l'un et de l'autre. Pour le bien de nos fils."**

_**Fin.**_


	57. Fin G

_**Fin G : Bad Ending :**_

Cela faisait trois jours que les aventuriers étaient de retour dans le village. Seul Mani était parti pour une mission demandée par Victoria. Après sa retransformation en humain, Balthazar avait perdu connaissance. Il ne s'était pas réveillé depuis tout ce temps. L'inquiétude plana sur le visage de Maria. Et plus encore envers le diable.

Théo avait cru comprendre, à l'écoute d'une discussion entre le diable et le magister que Balthazar venait de fermer surement sa conscience et celle du diable au plus profond de son être. Ils n'étaient pas sur de savoir, si un jour, il serait capable de vivre correctement. S'il était capable de parler, marcher, de simplement vivre.

Au chevet du pyromage, sa mère était en larme. Grunlek et Shinddha avaient décidé de prendre une chambre dans une auberge, afin de ne pas embarrassé les parents de leur compagnon. Ils venaient tous les jours prendre de ses nouvelles. Sans grand changement. Ils se sentaient inutile dans cette situation. Ils avaient essayé de le réconforter, de lui faire reprendre pieds dans le monde, avec des petites attentions. Eden lui avait léchouiller l'une de ses mains, en chouinant. Grunlek lui serrait l'autre, lui racontant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Qu'il était son ami. Qu'il aurait besoin de lui pour rire, pour entendre autant d'histoire de ce monde. De mieux comprendre les diables et les mages. Ce qui n'eu aucun effet. Shin avait tenté une approche par les pommes et les histoires de dragues qu'ils avaient tenté de mener dans les différents villages. Lui rappelant que l'érudit était plus efficace que lui. Malheureusement, ce n'était qu'un mur de glace qu'il trouva et les yeux clos du mage.

Seul Théo restait au pied de la porte, de la chaumière. Il se sentait extrêmement coupable. Il avait menti pour protéger le demi-diable. C'était peut être le mensonge de trop. Il savait que Balthazar n'aimait pas qu'on le trahisse ainsi. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui cache la vérité, surtout si c'était pour les personnes qu'il aimait. Il avait entamé la confiance de son ami. L'amener à cette folie qui lui a valu de se transformer en démon. De perdre toute confiance en lui. D'exploser au point de les blesser.

Au bout de ses trois jours, Grunlek était venu le voir. Il avait indiqué au paladin que leur bourse allait être bientôt vide. Ils n'avaient plus les moyens de payer l'auberge une journée de plus. Il s'en voulait de laisser leur ami dans cet état.

Le nain était parti s'excuser auprès de la mère de Balthazar. De lui indiquer qu'ils allaient partir pour chercher des quêtes et de trouver un moyen de soigner leur ami. Qu'ils reviendraient. Il en faisait la promesse.

Shinddha bien que silencieux envers la famille de Balthazar, avait fait cette promesse à l'oreille de son ami. Il allait revenir. Il allait le réveiller. Il ne voulait pas tout abandonner.

Kavitchie et Adam se sentaient de trop. Ils avaient quittés quelques temps plus tôt le village. D'autres missions les appeler.

Avant de s'en aller, Théo prit sur lui même. Il devait faire ses au revoir à son ami. La peur au ventre, il pénétra dans la chaumière du demi-diable. Maria ne lui adressa pas un seul regard. Proche de la porte de la chambre de Balthazar, Enoch et Léonard regardaient le paladin d'un air mauvais. Théo resta un moment figé. Il regardait ses pieds, se sentant être jugé par les deux pères du demi-diable. Viktor lui n'avait pas eu envie de rester. Surtout après le conflit qu'il avait eu avec le diable.

Théo resta interdit. Incapable d'affronter les regards de Léonard et d'Enoch.

**"Laissez le passer !"** sanglota Maria.

Bien que peu heureux de cette décision, Léonard regarda dans une autre direction. Enoch suivi au contraire la progression de Théo. Le paladin garda la tête baissé avant de pénétrer dans la chambre de son ami.

Il était là, le bavard Lennon. Allongé dans ce lit. Étrangement silencieux, immobile. Se qui n'était pas dans la nature du pyromage. Théo l'avait vu tellement de fois dynamique, bruyant. C'était lui l'élément le plus sociable du groupe. Celui qui encourager ses camarades à aller de l'avant. Celui qui osait prendre certains risque, tout en calculant les dangers possibles. C'était avec lui qu'il avait eu les plus belles réflexions et les plus grosses disputes. C'était lui qui avait permis de changer sa vision du monde.

Et il était là, allongé, immobile, comme une poupée que l'on couchait dans un lit d'enfant. Un être qui n'attendait que quelques confessions.

La gorge de Théo était nouée. Cette manière d'être posé dans ce lit, rappelait au paladin de bien mauvais souvenir. Comme celui du corps de son père revenu à la guerre. Un être sans vie. Bien que la poitrine du demi-diable se levait et redescendait, c'était sa conscience qui n'était pas de retour. Et peut être que cette fois, elle ne le sera jamais.

Avec beaucoup de difficulté, le paladin approcha du lit du demi-diable. Il réussi après une grande hésitation à prendre sa main. Il avait du d'abord déposer ses doigts dans le creux de sa main. La sentir si froide était peu habituelle. Le feu était l'élément de cet érudit. Il était toujours aussi bouillant, au grand désespoir du paladin dans certains moments. Les remords parcourait le corps musclé de l'humain. Au fond de lui, il avait envie d'hurler au mage de se réveiller. D'arrêter sa comédie. Que le spectacle était terminé. Cependant, ce fut une voix enrouée et remplie de tristesse qui libéra des paroles biens différentes :

**"B.O.B, je t'en prie réveille toi. Je sais que je n'étais pas à la hauteur ces derniers jours. Mais je t'en prie. Je le faisais pour te protéger. Si je t'ai menti, c'était pour t'empêcher de faire des conneries. Je sais que je suis le plus fonceur des nous deux... C'était ta famille B.O.B ! Tu aurais fait comme moi, si tu étais à ma place. Tu n'aurais pas céder à mes caprices. Tu aurais osé te révolter et essayer de me sauver la vie. Alors je t'en prie... Réveille toi..."**

Théo prit un temps de silence. Il venait d'entendre ses propres sanglots dans sa voix. Non, les mots qu'il venait de dire n'était pas tout à fait vrai.

**"Je suis si désolé... Désolé de t'avoir menti alors que tu avais confiance en moi. Désolé d'être un piètre paladin, un piètre ami. Je suis le seul fautif ! C'est moi qui t'ai mit dans cet état ! Et si je le pouvais, je paierai de ma vie, pour rendre ta vivacité, ton humour, ta joie de vivre et..."**

Théo ne pu finir sa phrase, qu'il senti une violente douleur lui transpercer son dos. Il cracha une gerbe de sang, avant de voir de son ventre, sortir la lame d'une épée. Une lame noire. Sa respiration était si difficile. Ses poumons se remplissaient du liquide rougeâtre chaud. Il ne poussa aucun râle de douleur quand il senti l'arme sortir brutalement de son dos. Une arme si puissante qu'elle avait put traverser l'ensemble de son armure. Alors qu'il s'effondrait au sol, la tête du paladin se tourna pour voir son agresseur. Ou plutôt ses agresseurs. Il vit d'abord Maria, les yeux remplis de rage et de larme, accompagnée non pas de Léonard, mais d'Enoch. Ils partageaient le même regard, la même haine envers ce paladin, qui plongeait désormais pour l'éternité dans les abysses de la mort.

**"Revoyons nous en enfer."** prononçaient Enoch et Maria en chœur.

_**Fin.**_


	58. Epilogue

_**CA Y EST !**_

_**L'ensemble des chapitres ont été posté !**_

_**J'espère que cette histoire vous a plut.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à indiquer en commentaire quelle fin vous avez eu et si cela vous a plut. ^^**_

_**Quelques fanfiction sont en préparation. Peut être une prochaine sera diffusée cette été se nommant Fiévre.**_

_**Une Fanfiction après la saison de Castelblanc est en cours d'écriture. Mais je ne sais pas quand elle sera publiée.**_

_**Sur ce ! Merci d'avoir suivi !**_

_**Bacciolino à vous !**_


End file.
